


A Scarred Man Missing Scenes

by Tonks32



Series: A Scarred Man [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, May have graphic violence, Missing Scenes, Nightmares, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, fluffl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: This is my version of deleted scenes for A Scarred man. Just little snippets that have come to me.





	1. Chapter 1

   Aiden pulled his cloak tighter around his head in a miserable attempt to shield his eyes from the rain. He really didn’t mind it for the exception the droplets were so damn cold. Was there no warmth in this part of Ferelden?

   “Thank the Maker.” Cassandra shook her drenched hair trying to clear her vision as well. “I think I see Harding.”

    “Is every place you’re going to drag me to going to be this miserable?” Varric wondered, shivering under the layers of his armor.

   The Seeker glared at him, “I believe I did tell you that you can return to Kirkwall anytime you like.”

    “Do they always go on like this?” Dorian asked the Herald.

   “I’m afraid so.”

   Cassandra sent a glare in his direction.

    But Aiden could tell that it lacked the usual heat in her brown eyes. It seems like things were still shifting for them since the Storm Coast. Now shifting to what was still a mystery.

   “Herald it’s good to see you.” Harding greeted the small party with a slight bow, “I’m hoping you can sort out this mess.”

   “Can’t make any promises.” Aiden muttered, “What is going on?”

   “Our missing patrol are being held hostage by Avvar. Barbarians from the mountains.”

   Cassandra arched a brow, pushing her bangs from her brow, “What are they doing in a bog?”

   Harding shifted her weight from foot to foot, “Well, their leader…” Her gaze shifted to the human rogue, “Wants to fight you. Since you’re the Herald of Andraste.”

   Aiden huffed and hunched his shoulders, “Should I autograph something for him before he tries to behead me.”

   The mere thought and the image it produced left Cassandra uneasy. Aiden’s combat skill was still seriously lacking. There was no way the Herald could go up against a bunch of Avvars and hope to live. “Has he issued an official challenge?” Cassandra asked, “For the Herald specifically?”

   The Scout thought for a moment, “That is unclear as we are going on information from a runner of the clan.”

   “What are you getting at, Lass?” Aiden could see that she was thinking of something by the way she chewed on her bottom lip. For a moment, he became distracted by the wonder of what it would fell like to nipple himself. Aiden shook his head clear. Now wasn’t the time. Not when some mystery Avvar wanted his head on a platter.

   “If the challenge isn’t specifically for you, then from what I understand from Avvar tradition.” Granted she did learn most things about the race from books that weren’t of the historic kind. Cassandra prayed that her love from trashy novels served them for the better. “You can pick a champion to take the challenge.”

   Aiden’s grip tightened on his bow, not liking where this was going. “And that champion being you?”

   “Well,” Varric cut in taking the heat of the Herald’s gaze, “she is the better warrior. Your skills… How do I say this-?”

   “Suck ass?” Dorian finished. “Sorry, Trevelyan. I’ve seen you train and it ain’t pretty.”

   “That doesn’t mean I’m about to let the Seeker take my place,” Aiden argued a little too feverishly. He quickly tried to back pedal, “Or anyone for that matter. If it’s me the bastard wants, then so be it.”

   “First you have to make your way to him.” Harding broke into the argument before it could escalate any further. “You’ll have to make your way through the bog and all the undead.”

   Sighing, Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose, “Hasn’t Ferelden heard of burning their dead?”

   “They really did get the chance.” Harding explained, “A plague wiped out the place too quickly and no one has been brave enough to venture back out here until us.”

   “Great plan that turned out to be.” Aiden quipped and earned a disgruntled noise from the Seeker. He turned to her with a slight upturn of the lips, “Can’t say I don’t take you anywhere boring, Seeker.”

   Despite her attempt not too, Cassandra found her own lips curving, “Good because I hate boring.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

   After drudging through the bog for most of the days, taking on hordes of undead, and lighting mysterious beacons, the group found the best place they could to make camp. Aiden set up at the mouth of the cave, just far enough inside to save himself from the rain. The other two males question his choice since the fire was further inside, but thankfully Cassandra silenced them with one hard look.

   Leaving a bit of space between them, Cassandra joined the Herald, “I’ll take first watch.”

   “Not like I’m going to get any sleep.” Aiden didn’t feel having a repeat of that night on the Storm Coast. He reached down and paused when he realized that Merthin wasn’t at his side. In the short time of finding the hound, Aiden had grown accustomed to having him at his side. “If I end up losing my head in the morning, please do me a favor and burn my remains.”

   Cassandra’s gaze shot to his, “That is hardly something to joke about.” An icy feeling of terror settled in her stomach at the prospect of having the arrogant rogue around to annoy the hell out of her.

   “Who says I’m joking?”

   “We are not talking about this.”

   “I’m serious, Cassandra.” The use of her first name had her eyes growing soft. He glanced back to stare out into the bog, “I don’t want to risk coming back as one of those things. Not to mention I can’t stand the thought of my body rotting underground in a pine box.” Thinking about the blackness and enclosed space made Aiden shiver.

   “It’s a moot point.” Cassandra stated, pulling her legs up to her chest, “Because I’m going to face the Avvar.”

   “No, you’re not,” Aiden argued. “He challenged me and I will see that challenge.”

   “You can barely hold onto your bow for two seconds without breaking it.”

   A growl rumbled in the Herald’s throat, “I’m not a child who needs protection, Seeker.”

   “Could have fooled me.” Cassandra shot back.

   “You should have more faith in me.”

   “I do.” The answer stunned him into silence, “I just don’t have much faith in your combat skills.”

   Any retort Aiden might have had died on his tongue. She believed in him. Something she had said before, but still something he struggled to comprehend. “I am serious on the matter of wanting to be burned. Don’t let them put me in the ground.”

   No. There was no way that Cassandra would let his spirit suffer such a fate of being trapped in darkness. She reached out to touch a hand to his arm and this time Aiden merely flinched instead of jerked away from her touch. Progress. “I won’t let them do that.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   “These things are endless!” Dorian howled hacking his way through the solid wall of undead.

   Aiden couldn’t notch his bow fast enough and he was going to run out of arrows long before they made a dent in the on slough of enemies. “Open for suggestions?”

    “We make a run for it.” Cassandra held up her shield to block the oncoming blow. She took down two walking corpses, easily, with a single blow of her sword. “To the gate.”

   Aiden hoped up to the large chain running all the way towards the battlement, “Go.” He commanded, notching another arrow. He hardly had to put any concentration on his balance as he always was nimble on his feet when allowed to be. “Stop staring, Seeker, and move your ass!”

   Scoffing, Cassandra bit back her retort and pushed herself forward through the unwavering line of enemies. She kept an eye for the Herald, amazed the man barely wavered as he sprinted across the large links of the chain. Oh, how this man amazed her.

   Surprisingly, the dwarf reached the gate first, “Lever is up top.” He announced still sprinting forward.

   Aiden shouldered his bow, jumped the gap, and up to the link running along the side of the wall to the top of the battlement. Ignoring cries to be careful, he climbed while his three companions fought to keep the undead from getting inside the safe haven of the stone wall. Thanks to his heritage, Aiden heard the arrow whizzing through the air and tumbled over the edge and onto the stone just in time to avoid it striking his face. That would have been very bad. He scrambled to the other edge, “Behind!” He called out in warning before yanking down the lever for the gate control.

   After the skirmish was done and with the undead trapped outside of the gate, Aiden pulled himself up to look over the edge, “Everyone okay?”

   “Fine,” Cassandra informed.

   “No, we’re not.” Dorian corrected ignoring the scowl from the Seeker. “Cassandra is hit.”

   Aiden’s heart clenched tight in his chest, “How bad.”

   “I’m fine!” Cassandra argued.

   But Aiden was having none of it, “I have some herbs in my pack. There is a room up here, but it’s locked.”

   Varric started towards the stairs, “Got you covered, Scruffy.”

   Cassandra yanked away from pull and resisted the urge to bash her shield against the mage's head. “I can walk on my own.” Though her side stung, she kept her spine stiff as she followed after the dwarf. She refused to let an ounce of pain show on her face.

   Aiden ushered her into the room Varric managed to pick open and directed her to sit on a crate. “Where are you hit?”

   “It’s a scratch.” Cassandra tried to argue only to hiss when she twisted the wrong way.

    “I’ll be the judge of that.” Aiden began to look himself since it was clear the Seeker wouldn’t give its location away. Just under her right armpit was a nice gash right in between the straps of her breastplate. He ignored her growl and reached down for his elf root, “’tis more than a scratch there, Seeker.”

   Before she could think of a retort, his nimble fingers began working on the buckles of her armor. His hand brushed against the side of her breast and she turned her head and prayed to the Maker that she was pale enough from the cold to hide her blush. Leliana’s advice echoed in her head as the memory of their night at the Storm Coast came flashing across her mind. “Just bandage it.” She cleared the softness of her voice and tried again, “We don’t need to waste a healing pot for something so small.”

   The Herald knew better than to argue. It wouldn’t get him anything but a headache. They were still going back and forth about who would be facing off with the Avvar. “Then we shall rest here for a few hours. Catch our breath and regroup.” He would have to see what he could find in the way of supplies for arrows. The horde of undead left his quiver nearly empty.

    “I think that’s a good idea.” Cassandra’s answer surprised the males. The pain wasn’t bad, but Maker was she cold, wet, and tired down to her bones. What she wouldn’t give for a nice fire, though Aiden’s closeness was doing a fine job of warming her up. Stop! Cassandra gave herself a mental shake. This was not the time nor the place to think about such things. He was the Herald of Andraste, the man she was supposed to protect with her life in order to seal the breach and hopefully settle the turmoil in Thedas. Under no circumstances was she attracted to this man.

   “There.” Aiden tied off the bandage and eased away from the Seeker and froze in realization. He had just willingly touched a person without thinking, flinching, or dragging up some horrible dark memory. Well wasn’t that something…

  


	2. Chapter 2

   Maker! His head hurt. Aiden rubbed his throbbing brow struggling to listen that whatever the Seeker was trying to tell him. Not that he particularly cared at the moment. Everything inside of him was screaming at him for relief. To make a potion and drink it. To quite the voices and the pain. A couple days in now to being bone sober, no pots, drink, or herbs of any kind and Aiden felt like the walking dead. Everything hurt. Everything felt heavy. Even a tunic and pair of leathers felt like he was carrying around a couple Mabari hounds.

   “Are you listening to me? Trevelyan? Trevelyan… AIDEN!”

   The sound of his first name jolted the Herald out of his stupor, “Aye. I was listening.”

   Cassandra huffed in disagreement, “Fine then.” She tossed him the blunt training sword.

   The rogue came nowhere near catching it.

    Cassandra could see something was wrong. His movements were sluggish, his eyes glassy, and his speech nonexistent. Thinking he was drunk ignited her anger and sent her rushing forward. She had him flat on his back, sword even further out of his grasp in two well-placed blows. “Umpf.” Driving the tip of her training sword into the dirt, Cassandra brushed the snow from her shirt, “It seems to me that you weren’t listening.”

   Aiden groaned. He resisted the urge to roll over and curl into a ball.

   “On your feet.”

   “Give me a second, for fuck sake’s Lass.”

   “Try asking an enemy that one on the battlefield and see how far it gets you.”

   Aiden rolled across the snow, snatching the sword up in his travels, to avoid the Seeker’s boot from catching him in the face. Growling, he deflected her attack and managed to get to his feet. The roar in his head nearly blinded him. “I’m beginning to think you like it rough in the bed, Seeker.” His comment only elicited a snarl from his sparring partner. Seeing it had the fire blazing through his veins and straight to his groin. His mind wandered to a few nights ago and the feel of her beneath him. There was no stopping his cock from hardening as his imagination start to run free. He saw her gaze flicker ever so slightly.

    Grinning, Aiden slicked back his loose hair from his brow, “C’mon, Seeker.” He leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. The need for her almost outweighed the need for a potion, “Let us put up these swords so I can show you my true weapon in action.”

    A twinge of arousal worked down Cassandra’s spine, pissing her off even more. She brought up her practice shield, “Anyone ever tell you that you to talk too much, Trevelyan?  Let me shut it up for you.” Cassandra surged forward, the smooth surface of her wooden instrument striking the Herald square in the face.

   Aiden stumbled back, losing his hold on his sword, and tumbled down to his knees. The words mixed with the sharp pain pulsing in his cheek caused Aiden’s gaze to blur. No longer was he in Haven. He was in a dark cell, chained to a wall, and at the mercy of some man with no face. 

    Cassandra lowered her shield and her snarky remark died on her lips. “Aiden?”

   Glowing blue orbs, blown wide with fear, snapped up to hers. Aiden charged before Cassandra could even think about retreating.

    Cullen paused mid-sentence with one of his recruits when Cassandra’s pleas reached his ears. He shoved the contents in his hands at the man before dashing off through Haven’s gates. In a moment, he sized up the situation and acted by tackling the Herald away from the limp Seeker.

    Aiden struggled, cursed, and swung at the Commander, “Let me go!” He growled thirsting for blood. Thirsting to hurt someone as much as he was.

    “Calm down!” Cullen dodged the man’s wailing fist, “What in Andraste’s name is going on?”

    Panting, Cassandra weakly rolled to her side, struggling to breathe and think. “Don’t-Don’t…” She rubbed her throbbing throat. The look on Aiden’s face caused her heart to ache. “Don’t hurt him.”

   “Void that, Cassandra.” Cullen shot back wrestling with the Herald to keep him still.

   “Let him go,” Cassandra whispered. The more they prolonged this, the more unwanted attention they were gathering. IT took all her might to push herself onto her feet. “Cullen, let him go.”

   The Commander held her gaze for a long moment before he reluctantly complied.

    Aiden scrambled away and to his feet before either of them could blink.  His wild gaze flickered back and forth between the two Inquisition members. For a moment, Cassandra feared he was going to attack again. Surely if he did then there would be no talking Cullen down from using whatever force necessary to subdue the Herald of Andraste.

    Thankfully, Aiden took off towards the woods.

    Cassandra moved to help Cullen to his feet. “Are you alright?”

   “Am I alright?” Cullen took Cassandra’s face gently between his gauntlet-clad hands, “For Andraste’s sake, he was trying to kill you.”

   She tried to shake her head, but the Commander’s grip held firm. “No, he wasn’t.”

   “Are you defending the bastard after he laid his hands on you?” If it wasn’t for his concern for Cassandra, Cullen would have taken off after the Herald.

    “I’m not.” Her neck throbbed and her lungs burned as she still worked on controlling her breathing. “I said something and in the next moment he wasn’t here in Haven anymore.”

   “A flashback.” Cullen was very acquainted with them himself. Especially during the early days of stopping Lyrium. He knew that he had to find Aiden before he did something stupid or worse, hurt himself. Maybe it was time to uphold his promise and lock the rogue away until the worst of his withdrawal symptoms were through.

   Cassandra nodded, “It doesn’t excuse what he did, but I still need to go after him. To help him.”

   “Let me do it.”

   “I’m not sure that’s the best.”

   The corner of his scarred mouth twitched, “I can handle my own, Cassandra. Now, you go see Dorian to check you out.” The mage seemed trustworthy enough to not pry too much into what transpired.

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Trip to the Mire!

   With each step that Aiden took, dread filled his already cold and weary bones. He could see the outline of the very tall and very muscular Avvar, waiting for him inside the ruin. He tightened his grip on his bow. “Cassandra.” He felt the Seeker stiffen beside him at the use of her first name. “If something is to happen to me-.”

   “I know, burn your body, not burry it,” Cassandra finished.

   “There is something else.”

   She shook her head. “No.”

   “Listen to me.” Aiden touched her arm to stop her before they could go any further. In a few short steps they would be face to face with the Avvar and the challenge would begin. “Take care of Merthin. You’re his master as much as I am.”

   Her face softened as the intensity of his words sank in. Cassandra tried her best to ignore the quick shutter of her heart at the mere thought of losing him. “There is no need for that because we’re going to find a way out of this.”

   “Out of it?” Aiden gestured to the massive Avvar waiting for them. “What do you want me to do? Talking to him using my so called charm and my four arrows I have left?”

   “We both know your charm is something to be desired.”

   Aiden resisted to urge to laugh. Maker, this woman was something else. Here they were in the pouring rain about to face a giant Avvar and they were debating the pros and cons of his unique charm. “Then, please Seeker, in part on me your wisdom to handle this situation?”

   Chewing on her bottom lips, Cassandra adjusted her grip on her shield. “Try to be diplomatic.”

   “Dip-diplomatic!” Aiden squeezed the bridge of his nose. “With a giant man wielding a big ass hammer.”

   “It’s not about the size of the weapon, but how one uses it.”

   “I don’t think that applies to our current situation.” Sighing, Aiden glanced back to see his other two companions taking post at the exit, ready in case anything was to go horribly wrong. Which, with their luck, it would. “Let’s go greet my fan, shall we.”

   Cassandra stuck close by his side, whispering only loud enough to be heard over the pelting rain. “If he attacks, stay close to me. Use your arrows wisely.”

   “Us you as a human shield, got it.”

   “Just avoid the giant hammer.”

   The Avvar descended the stairs, his large weapon resting on his shoulder. “So this is the famed Herald of Andraste?”

   _Andraste’s mercy_. Aiden craned his neck to look up at his challenger. “And you are?”

   “Hand of Korth, the bringer of your death.” He sized up the rogue. “It will be a quick one by the looks of it.”

   Aiden puffed out his chest. “I’m stronger than I look.”

   The Avvar laughed, his gaze settling on the Seeker. “Now, she will put up a worthy fight. A fierce warrior with both beauty and strength. Once I defeat you, I will steal her away to my hold. Break and tame her to become her master. She’d make a fine addition to the clan.”

   Diplomacy be damned. Enraged, Aiden notched his bow so quickly it took the Avvar warrior by surprise. “You will not touch her and you will give us our people back.”

   The male warrior grinned. “Already have a claim on her, do you boy?”

   “Give us back our people,” Aiden repeated.

   “You’ll have to earn them back.” The Avvar lifted his war hammer and sung.

   Aiden jumped back, firing his bow, the arrow going wide and missing its target. Cursing, he shook the rain from his eyes as he skirted around the courtyard to find the perfect shot. Cassandra was engaged in combat, parrying and delivering counterstrike while avoiding their opponents oversized weapon. The Seeker brought up her shield to block the Avvar’s blow. The shockwave sent her stumbling. Aiden fired again. This time his arrow hit his target’s leg but it didn’t seem to faze the Avvar.

   “Aiden move!” Cassandra warned as she forced herself between the Herald and the approaching warrior.

   Complying, Aiden ducked, narrowly missing having his skull bashed in. He swore to the fade and back when he heard an arrow streak passed his head. “Dorian!” Aiden searched the borrowing rain for the source. He pointed. “Archers. Take them down!”

   Another arrow sped by, this time grazing against the Seeker’s bicep. The sharp sting of pain had Cassandra’s shield arm wavering. The Avvar swung his weapon again, leaving Cassandra very little time to seethe through the pain to block it with her shield. To her amazement, the metal dented heavily under the force. _Not good!_ If she lost her shield, then they lost this fight. There was no way she could protect both her and Aiden without it.

   Aiden reached back for his second to last arrow and notched it. He had no choice but to watch Cassandra struggle to hold her own against the massive warrior. He could tell the Seeker was struggling. She was losing stamina and fast. Her blocks became slower and her blows weaker. _Come on, Trevelyan._ Drawing a deep breath, Aiden released the arrow.

   The Avvar howled as it struck the bac of his hand.

   Cassandra collapsed to her knee, grateful for the small reprieve from the Avvar’s relentless attacks. In her moment she used to collect her breath, she lost track of her opponent. Her head snapped up only to helplessly watch the Avvar send Aiden with a sweep of his hammer.

   No amount of skill or luck could help Aiden keep hold of his bow as he crashed to the cobblestone. Bruised and bleeding, he found himself cornered. His one arrow was all but useless and his boot dagger would be like a butter knife against the massive Avvar.

   The Avvar lifted his weapon above his head. “I expected more from the famed Hero of Andraste.”

   Aiden rolled, but not fast enough to fully escape. He let out an ear piercing cry as the hammer came down against his hand. The sound of breaking bones cut through the pouring rain. Fighting tears, Aiden fell to his back, clutching his injured limb to his chest.

   Smiling, the male warrior seized the Herald by the neck, dragging him to his feet. “I won’t kill you yet.” He tightened his neck, laughing at Aiden’s bleak attempt to escape. “I want you to watch her die. Then I will grant you death.”

   Aiden kicked. His well-aimed blow catching the Avvar in his most sensitive part. Coughing, he crashed back down to the ground. It didn’t keep the Avvar down for long, but it gave Cassandra the chance to engage.

   Aiden glanced down at his mangled flesh. He heard Dorian and Varric, shouting, and working with one another to take down the remaining archers. His head lolled to the side, watching the Seeker, the fearless woman, attack her opponent with renewed vigor. The way she moved, like the sword and shield were extensions of her arms, was memorizing. At least if he was to die, Aiden would have the image of her burned into his mind. Teetering on the edge of black ness, he moved his head to let the rain beat down on battered face.

   Through the sound of the pouring rain and the roaring in his head, Aiden heard the Seeker cry out. His head snapped to the side. Cassandra was pinned with no shield to protect her or weapon to fight with. _Fuck!_ She was defenseless.

   The Avvar smiled. “Such a waste to kill such a fine warrior. I would’ve worshiped you.”

   Cassandra closed her eyes on a prayer as her opponent lifted his war hammer.

   A burst of energy had Aiden on his feet and running. Despite his badly injured hand, the rogue wrapped it around the shaft of his bow and notched his last arrow. One shot. That’s all her got. One shot to save the Seeker. One shot to succeed or fail.

   Using the tools he possessed, agility and swiftness, Aiden launched himself on the Avvar’s back. He hook his legs around its neck, drew back the strong of his arrow, and fired.

   Cassandra’s eyes shot open at the warrior’s cries of anguish, watching the Herald jump from his perch and land gracefully on his feet. Aiden’s final arrow protruded from the back of the Avvar’s head, but somehow the warrior still stood. “Aiden, watch out!”

   This time, Aiden’s swiftness did him no good. He found himself caught in the Avvar’s backswing. The force knocked him off his feet once again, sending him flying.

   Both bodies hit the ground. Cassandra scrambled to her feet. The Hand of Korth was dead and Aiden unmoving. _Please Maker, not him._ The thought momentarily caught her off guard. Allowing herself no time to think on it, Cassandra knelt down beside the rogue. “Trevelyan.”

   Nothing but the rain answered her.

   A lump formed in her throat. She gently took him by the shoulder and carefully rolled him on to his back. His face was a bloody mess. “Aiden, open your eyes damn it.”

   Her command worked. Soon glowing blue orbs, clouded with pain, starred up at her.

   Cassandra didn’t know she was holding her breath until it rushed from her body. “Thank Andraste.”

   “Hey, Seeker.” His voice could barely be heard over the sounds of the heavy rain.

   She lowered her head, straining to hear him. “What?”

   The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. “I held onto my bow.”

   Town between crying in relieve and strangling the life out of the man, Cassandra scoffed before stalking off for her weapons.

   Dorian was by his side a moment late. “Glad to see you still have your sense of humor. Thought that Avvar knocked it out of you, along with your common sense.”

   “I would’ve needed that to begin with.”

   The mage laughed. “That explains a lot. Can you move?”

   “Maybe.” Aiden closed his eyes, letting the rain beat on his throbbing face. “In a month or two.”

   “Move it, Dorian.” Sword sheathed and shield on her back, Cassandra bent, grasping on to the shoulders of Aiden’s jacket. “Let’s get him out of the rain before you treat him.”

   “How thoughtful of you- son of a bitch!” Aiden cursed as the Seeker dragged him to cover. “A bit gentler would be great.”

   “Gentle.” Cassandra grounded her teeth, the muscle in her jaw twitching. “You stupid, idiotic bastard!”

   “All those things are true.” Aiden’s quip only angered the woman further. That scowl was just so damn attractive. “Where’s our people?”

   Cassandra released him. “I’ll find them. You don’t move.”

   “No worries about that, Lass.”

   Supply pack in hand, Dorian once again knelt down beside the injured man. “Keep it up and she’ll finish the job the Avvar started.”

   Aiden grinned. “I’m too charming.”

   “I think that hammer scrambled your brains more than I thought,” Dorian muttered, digging through his satchel.

   While Cassandra was freeing the Inquisition people with Varric and Dorian busy, Aiden tugged at the clasp of one of the pouches attached to the belt of his quiver going across his chest. With on hand it made it quite difficult to free the potion and down the liquid unnoticed. Well, almost. He caught Dorian’s questioning gaze. Thankfully, the mage didn’t say anything. A moment or two later, the throbbing of his body eased.

   “This is going to hurt,” Dorian warned.

   “What is?” Aiden got his answer when the mage began to uncurl his mashed fingers from the bow he still clutched. “Damn it!”

   “Be still.”

   “Blight it, Dorian! Hurry the hell up!” Aiden seethed through his clenched jaw. It was taking all his will power not to cry out. Pain had been his whole life. His constant, but he couldn’t show it. Not even an ounce.

   Cassandra was back at his side now, peering over to watch Dorian. “How bad?”

   “Can’t truly tell until I get the glove off.” Dorian informed trying to formulate the best way to peel off the leather.

   Aiden took a shaky breath. “Oh joy.”

   “Serves you right.” Once again, Cassandra resisted to smack the man upside the head. “What in the fade were you thinking?”

   “I was thinking that if I didn’t do something that that thing was going to kill you.” And that thought terrified him more than he cared to admit.

   “Maker preserve me.” Cassandra pulled at the strands of hair on the back of her head. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

   For a moment, Aiden starred back at her in wonder. This was a repeat of how she reacted after falling into the river at the Storm Coast. Yelling at him for saving her life. This time though, there was less heat behind her words. Replaced by something else. Something Aiden didn’t dare or rather hope to name. “My life is dispensable.”

  _Not to me._ Cassandra swallowed the words before they could escape. “No, it’s not.”

   “Only because of this blasted thing on my hand!” Aiden shot back, thrusting his left hand up as proof.

   Cassandra wanted to sigh. When would he see that his worth was far more than the anchor? Now was not the time to argue the point. Not when his face was a bloody mess and his hand was nothing but mangled flesh. She turned her attention back to Dorian. “Can you heal him?”

   “All of his fingers need to be put back in place.” Dorian shove his wet hair from his brow. “I think I can do it. Would be better if we had a trained healer.”

   A pair of feet shuffled closer. “May I offer my assistance?” A young Inquisition member softly asked. “I am an equipped healer.”

   “What’s your name?” Dorian asked.

   “Cade.”

   The Mage tugged the man down. “Have a look then.”

   Cade gave the Herald a once over. “I’m going to need to inspect his head for any serious wounds. We’ll have to clean up the blood.

   Cassandra felt Aiden tense. She took the cloth from the young healer before turning her attention back to the Herald. “Let me know if I hurt you.”

   He gave her the best smile he could muster. “Don’t think it could get any worse, Seeker.” Once again, Aiden was taken aback by the gentleness in her touch. He savored it as she took great care in brushing loose strands of hair from his battered face. And there was that look again. The one he couldn’t name in that cabin months ago. Her brow was furrowed, not in disgust, but in genuine concern.

   Carefully, Cassandra mopped up the blood. This was her first true opportunity to study the scars branding his face without drawing too much attention. Most were thin, running over the bridge of his nose, alone the curve of his cheeks that disappeared into the thickness of his beard. Others were jagged, deeper. There was one long wide disfigured patch of skin starting at the hair line, running down his brow, and through his left eye. Cassandra was amazed that he didn’t lose it. Her brain tried to process what made such scars and who wielded the instrument.

   “What’s the verdict, Seeker?” Aiden resorted to what he was good at. “Am I any worse to look at?”

   “You’re still bearable to look at,” Cassandra shot back. “Most of the wounds seem like they’re already healing.”

   “From the potion,” Dorian muttered warning a glare from the Herald. “I gave him a draft to help with the pain.”

   “Don’t give him any more to set the bones or they won’t heal right,” Cade ordered. “I’ll be quick as I can.”

   Aiden caught Cassandra by surprise by grasping onto her arm and turning his face into her lap. This first bone popped into place. He barely made a sound, but she felt him shake. Her heart ached. Of course as a slave he would’ve been conditioned to absorb the pain. To hide it. Hoping to comfort, she ran her gloved hand over his wet hair.

   His tightened his grip, fingers digging into the fabric of her padded armor. As the next finger was set, Aiden bit his lip, drawing blood, in order to trap any sounds of displeasure. _Don’t show it. Not even a hint._ Aiden’s mind drifted back to the nightmare that was his life before the Inquisition. The punishment would worsen. They would withhold food again. Leave him in the darkness until he proved himself. Until he made the monsters happy. Maker, he hated the dark.

   “Done.”

   Aide went limp at Cade’s word.

   The young Inquisition healer began to stabilize the Herald’s injured limb. “Go ahead and give him another healing draft. At least it may dull the pain.”

   “Le me.” Cassandra took the vial from Dorian. “C’mon Trevelyan. Up you go.”

   With the Seeker’s help, Aiden managed to sit up. He happily gulped down the healing draft. “How long until I can use it again?”

   “If you keep it cleaned and braced, I say a few days after another healing draft or two.” Cade finished the bandaging. “Keep it elevated the best you can.”

   “Thanks.”

   “I think I should be thanking you.” Cade corrected. “We were starting to lose hope.”

   Unsure what to say, Aiden averted his gaze.

   Cassandra did of course. “The Inquisition takes care of its people. Fan out. I’m sure they stored your weapons somewhere close.” She stood. “There is a camp not far from here. We’ll escort you through the safest passage.”

   Dorian placed a hand on Aiden’s shoulder, snatching it away at Aiden’s glare. “Stay here until we’re ready to move out or I’m sure you risk the Seeker’s wrath.”

   Aiden knew the mage was right. He watched the woman in question move about, issuing orders and up lifting those soldiers that needed it. She truly did amaze him. Her strength. Her bravery. Her compassion. She spoke the truth. The Inquisition took care of their people because it was Cassandra values that the order drew off of.

   Cassandra returned once all was settled. “On your feet, Trevelyan.”

   As useless as it was, he scooped up his bow on the way to his feet. “Going to yell at me again, Seeker?”

   “I’ll save it for later.” Cassandra took Aiden’s bow and helped the archer shoulder his weapon. “Stick close to me on the way back.”

   “No worries about that.”

   The Seeker accepted a sheathed sword from one of the Inquisition soldiers. “But I still can’t have you trekking through the marsh with just your boot knife.”

   Aiden was stunned into silence as Cassandra hook the sword belt around his narrow waist.

   She looked up with a smile. “Do your best to hold onto it.”

   His own lips turned upwards, not missing the way her hands linger for a moment before she took a step back. “No promises, Lass.”

  

  

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back from the Mire. Promise this is the last time we go to the Mire..... I think....

   “I think I see a town ahead,” Cassandra announced causing her companions to sit up straighter in their saddles. If they pushed through the night, they could reach Haven by daylight. But they were utterly exhausted and, even if he wouldn’t admit it, Aiden was in immense pain. Cassandra figured the jarring motion of riding on horseback didn’t help. “I’m sure they have an Inn that we can hold up in until morning.”

   “A warm room with a real bed sounds delightful.” Dorian was already pushing his horse towards the lights. “My bones are still frozen from all the rain in the marsh.”

   Varric happily followed. “No complaints from me, Seeker.”

   Cassandra looked back to the only one who hadn’t spoken. “Sounds better than a night on your bedroll, doesn’t it Trevelyan?”

   The Herald shrugged. It wasn’t like he would get sleep either way. He longed to get back to Haven and Merthin, but wouldn’t let his companions suffer on his account. “Lead the way, Seeker.”

   The town was small, but they did, in fact, have an Inn. Sadly, the Inn Keeper only had two rooms to rent. Cassandra exchanged the man for the keys and met the trio of men in the tavern. Dorian and Varric already had full mugs of mead in their hands while Aiden stared silently at the empty one on the table.

   Cassandra sat across from the Herald. “They only had two rooms.”

   “So, we’ll share,” Varric stated, taking a healthy gulp from his mug.

   Cassandra watched Aiden closely. The simple solution caused apprehension to cross the rogue’s scarred face. It went unnoticed by the two males who started engaging in mindless conversation. Cassandra only noticed because she knew it was coming. Sharing a room with either male would only bring Aiden discomfort. He would have to explain why he might need extra light or why he wouldn’t close is eyes. And if he somehow managed to sleep, then Aiden risked them knowing the extent of his nightmares.

   Rubbing the stiffness of his injured hand, Aiden dropped his gaze though he knew that Cassandra already noticed his displeasure of the situation. Maybe, after the three retired for the evening, he would take his bedroll and find an isolated place nearby to lay down. Or he could stay up. He had enough potions to make it happen. However, if Cassandra came down at any point of the night, she would question him out of worry of him not sleep. Then he might be so inclined to confide in her as she did on the river banks of both the Storm Coast and Hinterlands.

   Aiden cursed under his breath. They should’ve ridden through the night.

   “Oh, before I forget.” Dorian’s voice broke Aiden’s musing as he dug into his satchel. He placed a healing potion and a small unknown jar. “Before we left, I talked to the young healer and he informed me about this cream. You need to soak your hand in warm water and use this to help the stiffness before taking another healing draft.”

   Cassandra reached across the table for the two items. “I’ll make sure he follows the directions fully.” Her words took the three men by surprise. “I’ll see if the Inn Keeper can bring a bowl of warm water to the room.”

   The corner of Aiden’s mouth curved. “Eager to share a bed with me, Seeker?”

   “More that I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t get into trouble.” Through his arrogance, Cassandra heard the relief behind his lude suggestion. “And you’ll be sleeping on the floor, Trevelyan.”

   Aiden leaned across the table. “We’ll see if that’s where I stay.”

   “I sleep with a knife under my pillow,” Cassandra warned as she pushed to her feet. “I’ll go inquire about the water. If you managed to get some hot food, bring it up with you.”

   Once the warrior was gone, Varric let out a low whistle. “I think that mage is right. That Avvar must’ve scrambled your brains.”

   “Nope. Still, just a jackass who likes to push people’s buttons.” Aiden waved his hand for another round of drinks.

   Varric just laughed. “One of these days, Scruffy, the Seeker is going to knock your teeth in.”

   “I’ll take my chances.”

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   After retrieving his bedroll from his horse, Aiden found Cassandra a hot meal and started up the stairs. He hesitated for a moment outside the door, but before he could think of retreating, it opened. “I umm…” Aiden held up the plate, forcing his gaze to stay on her face and not to where to top of her tunic hung open, revealing the swell of her breasts. “Brought you some food.”

   Cassandra stepped aside to let him in.

   As he passed, Aiden caught the traces of lavender lingering on Cassandra’s skin. He remembered that day in the Hinterlands. Remembered how that scent calmed him just as much as her touch. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he placed the platter on the dresser.

   “Thank you.”

   Shrugging, Aiden let her eat to arrange his bedroll on the best possible spot on the floor. He noted the Seeker’s cloak and other pieces of clothing spread out by the fire to dry. Following suit, he reached for the clasp of his cloak and hissed at the pain shooting through his injured hand.

   Immediately, Cassandra stopped eating to help him. “Let me.” She waited until he gave her a nod of consent.

   Getting rid of the cloak was easy. When her nimble fingers started on the buckles of his leather armor, Aiden closed his eyes and set his jaw to keep himself in check. First came the queasiness, his stomach knotting while his body braced for pain. Then came the heat, it curling in his belly and loosening those knots. Every slight brush of her fingertips had his body stirring on its own accord without the use of some spell or drug. It stirred because he simply wanted her. A notion he was still struggling to come to terms with.

   “Now.” Cassandra set aside the last piece of armor leaving the Herald in just his leathers and tunic. “sit for your boots.”

   “No,” Aiden choked out. Seeing Cassandra on her knees before him would be too much. One of two reactions would occur and neither would paint him in a good light.

   Cassandra didn’t push. Instead, she placed the bowl of water on the nightstand next to the bed. “Sit.” Cassandra dropped a fire rune into the water. “Soak your hand.”

   Gritting through the pain, Aiden straightened his stiff and swollen fingers before complying. The warm water felt great. “What about your injuries?”

   Cassandra hitched herself on top of the dresser and began to pick at her food. “Bumps and bruises. Nothing I can’t handle.”

   His gaze fell to the deep discoloring along the Seeker’s exposed forearm. “You sure about that?”

   “Maybe you’re not the only one that likes it rough.” Holy Mother of Andraste. Her face began to burn. Why in Thedas had she said such a think? The travel and battle must have worn on her more than she thought. Cassandra did her best to retract the meaning of her statement. “What I mean is, I’ve been in far worse skirmishes.”

   “Right.” Aiden didn’t press in fear of losing his teeth. “Like a horde of dragons.”

   “It wasn’t…” Cassandra sighed beyond tired in correcting the story that long ago spun out of control.

   “You’re blushing.”

   “Am not.” Damn it! She was. Hoping to draw the conversation away from her, Cassandra picked up the plate. “Did you eat?”

   “Yes.”

   She raised a brow. “We had a deal, Trevelyan.”

   “I had a few bites,” Aiden assured. His stomach as still adjusting to him actually putting food into it. “Hand me the cream so you can get some sleep.”

   Exchanging the plate for the jar, Cassandra dragged a chair close to the bed. “Let me see it.” She uncapped the jar before looking at Aiden for permission to touch him. She watched his internal struggle before he nodded. “Looking better.”

   Aiden bit back a hiss the moment her fingers began to rub the cream into his bruised skin. He wasn’t sure if it was out of pain or desire. Whichever it was, he needed to get his mind off it. “Talk to me.” Her voice always did sooth him. “What was it like growing up in Neverra?”

   “I didn’t see much of it. My uncle kept me locked away from most of the world. I guess he figured any outside influence would ruin his master plan.” Cassandra reapplied the cream and turned his hand over to work it into his hardened palm. She momentarily wondered what made them that way. It wasn’t battle or weaponry. Some of the callouses and scars were in odd places and shapes. “He wanted to groom me to be a picture-perfect woman that the land would want to ascend to the throne, despite how far down the line I was. Or at the very least, marry me off to a very noble family for some political gain.”

   Aiden tried and failed to smother her laughter. “I can’t imagine that sat very well with you.”

   “I spent my time daydreaming along with my brother to become famed dragon hunters.” Cassandra started to rub his stiff fingers. “While my uncle line up suitors for me, Anthony would secretly teach me how to use a blade and shield.”

   Now it was becoming increasingly hard for him to think about anything else than her strong elegant fingers moving across his skin. When she touched his heavily scarred wrist, Aiden expected her to flinch or her expression to fill with disgust. To his amazement, neither happened. “Were there lots of suitors?”

   “A few families tried to secure a marriage with a younger son or nephew.” The corner of her mouth twitched. “They were usually a couple years older and ended up with a broken nose.”

   “So, it’s only males you greet with bodily harm?” The question drew laughter from the Seeker making Aiden’s chest swell with pride. Well, damn. Head muddled, he slowly withdrew his hand from hers.

   Sensing his need for space, Cassandra stood to retrieve the healing draft. “Only the troublesome ones.”

   “I bet you weren’t prepared for just how much trouble I would be.”

   “Well, I haven’t followed on any impulse to cause true physical harm.” Cassandra smiled. “Though, I’ve been tempted on several occasions.”

   “Guess my charm is growing on you.”

   “Drink and lay down.”

   “Yes, Seeker.” Aiden gulped down the liquid, watching the Seeker move around the room to collect a spare lantern and place it near his bedroll. She said nothing as she moved to the other side of the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck stammering for the right words. Thank you couldn’t seem to work its way to his lips.

   Cassandra pulled back the covers. “Sleep, Herald.”

   He shuffled towards the bedroll grateful she didn’t extinguish any light sources. “Is it true you sleep with a knife?”

   “Try to sneak into bed and you’ll find out,” She taunted, hurling the extra pillow straight at his face. “Good night, Aiden.”

   Smiling, Aiden stretched out on his bedroll and tucked the pillow behind his head. To his surprise, his eyes began to grow heavy. “Good night, Cassandra.”

   A shiver worked up her spine. No! No! No!  Cassandra resisted the urge to burying her face in her pillow to muffle her sigh. The way her name rolled off lips in his Free Marcher accent stirred something inside her. Sweet Maker. She was becoming increasingly aware that that the feelings of desire she harbored for Aiden were shifting into something much, much more. And there was no stopping it. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted it to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

   Sometime in the dead of night, Cassandra was jarred awake by Aiden’s voice and thrashing. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Struggling to push the sleep from her mind, Cassandra hurried out of bed and to Aiden, careful to stay out of arm’s length.

   “No! Stay away!”

   Cassandra barely caught the glint of metal in time the dodge the blade clutched in the rogue’s hand. “Trevelyan.” Breathing hard, she did her best to size up the situation to calculate how to disarm him without injuring either of them.

   “I won’t do it!” Blazing blue eyes wide and wild, Aiden’s gaze was all but hollow when he looked at her. “Why don’t you just kill me?”

   Cassandra’s heart broke hearing the helplessness in his voice. He sounded so defeated. So broken. “Aiden give me the knife,” Her own voice broke. “Please, give it to me”

   “Why?” Hot tears streamed down his scarred face. He tilted the tip of the blade back towards his disfigured throat. “You’ve inflicted pain on me in every way possible. There is nothing left. I am nothing.”

   “You’re wrong, Aiden.” Cassandra shifted closer causing the Herald to recoil, the blade now pointed in her direction. “They’re wrong, Aiden. You still have so much good in you. It’s only buried, not gone. Put down the knife and let me help you find it.”

   The blade trembled in Aiden’s hand. Still, he shook his head, fighting tooth and nail to block out her words. “Lies. All lies.”

   “Aiden.” Cassandra hoped in repeatedly using his first name might snap him out of his nightmare. “Since the very first moment I’ve met you, I have never once lied to you.”

   “I won’t fall for your tricks.” Aiden covered his ears, knife still clutched in his left hand. “I won’t… Won’t…”

   Carefully, Cassandra brushed her fingertips across the back of his scarred hand. “No lies, Aiden.”

   Something in her touch caused Aiden to jerk back, his eyes focusing on the Seeker’s face. Her brow was creased with worry. “Cass… Cassandra?” He lowered his arms, spotting the knife he still held, and hastily dropped it. What had he done? His stomach twisted in horror. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Did I hurt you?”

   “No.” For safe measure, Cassandra kicked the blade well out of range.

   Thank the Maker. Pulling his knees to his chest, Aiden buried his face in the crook of his elbow and began to rock back and forth. If he had there would be no way he could live with himself. Cassandra meant something to him, though he wasn’t quite sure what that something was. Somehow, in some way, she wormed her way into his life that the fear of losing her to the demons of his past frightened him to no end.

   “Talk to me, Trevelyan.”

   “I need…” Air. Space. His potion. His pack rested by the door full of the vials his body thirst for. Aiden could grab it and be outside in mere seconds.

   Cassandra stopped him from moving, feeling him jerk under her touch. “Don’t run.” She feared what he would do to himself out there in the darkness alone.

   With a strangled noise caught in his throat, Aiden shoved his hands through his hair and pulled. He desperately needed control. If the potions weren’t an option, the pain would do. The sharp sensation coupled with the pulsing ache radiating from his injured hand created a blanket of comfort that he happily accepted.

   “Please.” Emotions clouding her voice, Cassandra wanted to stop him. In his unstable state of mind, she wasn’t sure what his reaction would be. She didn’t want another repeat of that night on the Storm Coast.

   The Herald remained silent.

   Throwing caution to the wind, Cassandra shifted closer until she could feel the head radiating from his body. This time she did touch him. A small brush of fingers across his brow to push his loose hair from his brow. She called on their changing relationship, the new bond they created during their teaching session away from the gate to Haven, to help reach him. “Please, stop.”

   The softness in her voice relaxed Aiden enough to stop the vigorous pulling at his thick mane of hair. He kept his face covered, unable to look at the Seeker. Unable to deal with the look of pity she no doubt felt. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

   “You better be sorry,” She softly teased in hope to defuse the tension in the room. “I was having a rather good dream.”

   “Involving anyone I know?” He asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

   Heat crept up her neck, but thankfully the dim light masked it. She knew he was trying to brush the nightmare away, but Cassandra refused to let him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

   “No.” An automated response. Aiden thought for a moment. Thought about how things were shifting between them. Thought about how more than once he longed to confide in her about everything. To have someone understand why there were so much hatred and blackness inside him. Changing his mind, Aiden lifted his head. “What did I say?”

   “Not too much. You sounded so defeated and broken.”

   Aiden couldn’t recall exactly which horrible memory plagued him tonight. He rubbed his brow. “That was my life,” He muttered.

   Cassandra dared to ask a bold question. “For how long?”

   “Long enough.”

   Knowing not to push, Cassandra moved until she was leaning against the dresser next to him. “How’d you become so skilled with a bow?”

   “You don’t have to do this.”

   “Do what?”

   “Stay up with me.” Aiden blew out a slow breath, trying to will his queasiness away. “And talk to me.”

   “You sound as if it’s a chore.”

   “You need to sleep. Maker knows I won’t get any more. No need to suffer with me.”

   Cassandra shrugged. “Sleep is overrated.”

   Aiden sighed in acceptance. “I learned how to use a bow from a traveling merchant in Denerim after I… I escaped.” The merchant allowed him to accompany him as he traveled for a bit. The man taught Aiden how to feed himself, to hunt, and make the potions that would be his lifeline. In return, Aiden had to utilize the special skills forced upon him in Val Royeaux. He detested every moment of it, but it was all he had to offer in trade for lifesaving skills. “I spent a lot of my time in the woods. Plenty of time to perfect the skill.”

   That was all the information Cassandra was going to get and didn’t want to cause him more discomfort by asking anything else. “How about another teaching lesson. I’ve for a book or two in my pack.” She stood, collecting the lantern on the floor to join the others. She felt around for the matches to relight them. “The Only request is we sit on the bed. It’s a bit more comfortable.”

   Nodding, Aiden finally stripped himself of his boots since he was sure no quick exits would be needed with the Seeker awake. He moved towards their packs by the door. Palms sweating, Aiden reached down for his own until he lost his nerve to sneak a potion and opened Cassandra’s.

   “What is this one?” Aiden plucked the book with the colorful spine.

   “Which one?” Cassandra turned finding Aiden studying the picture on the front of the book with great interest. Her heart dropped to the bit of her stomach. “Not that one.” Why did she even bring it?

   The slight squeak in her voice only peaked Aiden’s interest. He turned to book to concentrate on the letters printed on the spine. “V.” Aiden touched the letter and knew he was right by a noise originating from the Seeker. “A… R… this is Varric’s brook.”

   Torn between pride he figured it out on his own and the horror of which of Varric’s book it was, Cassandra tried to take it from him. “Let’s get the other one.”

   “Why? Is this the tale of the Champion?” Aiden studied the picture of the female warrior with blazing red hair holding a sword above her head. “Rumor is you like the book.”

   The information caused Cassandra to pause. “Who told you that?” Hardly anyone talked to the Herald outside the war council with the exception of the dwarf and sometimes Cullen. Maker, if Varric knew there was no way in the fade the rogue could know of her fascination with his serial.

   “You’re blushing.” Amusement dancing in his voice, Aiden smiled and it wasn’t strained or those fake ones he used to get people to go away.

   Andraste Mercy.  It was such a rare sight to see him look joyous. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Not good. Not good at all. “Give me the book, Trevelyan.”

   “Only you tell me what it’s about. Or I could just ask the dwarf.”

   “Don’t do that,” Cassandra pleaded a little too quickly. Caught now, she dropped her gaze to the book in his hands. “He may never know. If you breathe a word to him, I will slice you in two.”

   He raised a scarred brow. “Back to threats of bodily harm. Just what kind of book is this, Lass?”

   Heat rising in her cheeks once more, Cassandra adverted her gaze. This was not how she pictured this night going. “It’s one of Varric’s serials called Sword and Shields.”

   “And?” Aiden pressed at her silence.

   “It’s a romance serial.”

   He leaned forward, studying her features closely. Aiden spent many years in the shadows watching people becoming familiar with subtle changes in a person’s demeanor. “There’s more than that.”

   “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

   “I’m a stubborn man.”

   “Fine.” Taking the book, she threw it onto the bed. She was never one to back down from anything and she wouldn’t start now. No matter how much discomfort it caused her. “It’s literature… Smutty literature.” Cassandra didn’t have to look up to know the man was grinning. “They’re terrible and magnificent at the same time.”

   Silence filled the room.

   When it stretched on for too long, Cassandra lifted her gaze. His glowing blue eyes danced, but not with anything she’d seen before coming from him. “No jokes? Or smartass remarks?”

   Shaking his head, Aiden picked up the book once more. “You said serial. Is this the first one?”

   Yes,” Cassandra hesitantly answered.

   “Read it to me.”

  “Read it?” She flushed head to toe. There was no blighted way she could read such a book to the man. As of recently, she dreamt in the Fade of engaging in acts depicted in that very book with Aiden. Maker, his nightmare interrupted one of those very dreams.

   “The book seems to be something you enjoy.” Aiden found it quite endearing how flustered the fearless warrior was over her secret indulgence. “Plus, it’s nice to know you’re not just made of steel under all that armor.”

   His comment took Aiden by surprise. There was no sarcasm or arrogance in his voice. “Fine.” If she utilized this as a true teaching session they wouldn’t get more than a chapter or two. The true smutty parts started about halfway through the book.

   Aiden shuffled to the side of the bed watching the Seeker rearrange the pillows against the headboard. He picked up the one off the floor and handed it over to add to her collection.

   Sensing his hesitation, Cassandra glanced up. “What’s wrong?”

   “Do you actually sleep with a knife?”

   “One must always be vigilant. Don’t worry.”  Cassandra pulled the dagger from its hiding spot to place it on the nightstand. “You’re safe. This time anyways.”

   “Noted.” Aiden wondered what event lead to the Seeker to sleep armed. Everything he conjured made his blood boil. Following suit, he sat with his back against the pillows.

   Cassandra opened the book to the first page and waited for the rogue to get comfortable. And waited. And waited. The man wouldn’t stop fidgeting. “What’s wrong?”

   “Nothing.” Shifting once again, Aiden’s body didn’t know how to settle being surrounded by such softness. A bedroll was the only cushioned surface he ever slept on.

   Still, he moved around like a worm jostling Cassandra. “Then why are you acting like you’ve never sat in a bed?”

   “Because I haven’t,” Aiden huffed in frustration. Once his words dawned on him, he finally stopped moving.

   A creased formed between her brows. “Does your dwelling not have one? Why haven’t-.”

   “I do.” Well, he opened this door and Aiden had no choice but to walk through it. “The floor was all I slept on.” Other times he was strung up by his wrist, forced to sleep standing. There was no way he was going to divulge that certain detail. “C’mon Lass. Let’s get started.”

   Suppressing the need to ask more questions, Cassandra focused on the book. Just how much had this man endured.

   They only got halfway through the first chapter when the sun began to shine through the window. Cassandra spent most of the time reading, stopping occasionally to teach Aiden a word or give him the opportunity to figure it out on his own.

   “The others will be up soon.” Aiden slid out of the bed. “I should go check on the horses and see about a hot meal before we hit the road.”

   “Before you do that.” Closing the book, Cassandra moved across the room to retrieve the jar of cream. “Hold out your hand.”

   Aiden complied.

   “Looks completely healed.” Still, Cassandra continued to rub the cream into his skin. The brushing was gone, though a finger or two were still crooked. Cassandra figured that must have been a result of a previous injury. “Does it hurt?”

   He flexed his hand under her touch. “Still stiff,” Aiden replied enjoying her fingers gliding across this skin. He body stirred once again. This time no ill feeling surfaced. Only desire to lie her down on the bed and lose himself in her. Leathers growing uncomfortable, Aiden spoke without thinking. “Trying to figure out what hurt the most. Having the entire thing broken had once or having it broken bone by bone.”

   She frowned. “I imagine neither is very enjoyable.”

   “I guess I can concur on that.” Since he had the sad privilege to experience both. With a halfhearted smile, Aiden slipped his hand from hers. “I’ll go see about food.”

   “Trevelyan.” Cassandra wanted to say more but bit her tongue.

   Her voice stopped him at the door. “Aye?”

   “Shoes.”

   He looked down at his feet. “Right.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut :D

 

   Watching Cassandra exit the sparring ring, Aiden figured it was his chance and started down the stairs of the battlement. Slinking in the shadows, he moved swiftly, following her down the corridor towards the barracks. Aiden seized her by the waist and pulled her into the shadows of the corridor. “Shh.” He gently placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her shriek of surprise. “Someone will hear us.”

   Breathing hard, Cassandra yanked his hand away. “You stopped my heart! What in Thedas are you doing?”

   He grinned. “This.” He captured her mouth with his, frantic and hungry to taste her. To touch her. Seeing her spar stirred his blood and body causing him to ache to have her. To claim her. With her hands clutching helplessly at his shoulders, Aiden worked the belt of her sword. “And this.”

   Feeling his calloused hands slid downwards across her stomach, Cassandra’s knees buckled. “Aiden.” Against her better judgment, she found herself pulling at the strings of her breeches desperate to touch flesh. She wrapped her fingers around his pulsing shaft, feeling him already painfully hard. Lust left her dizzy. “What has gotten into you?”

   “You have.” Aiden fisted his hand in the short strands of her hair, pulling her face back until their gaze locked. He watched her closely as he explored her heat. She was already dripping wet. “I watched you spar. Maker, watching you move, taking on men twice your size. You’re inside me, Seeker. I never thought… I need… Need.”

    She watched his jaw clench, his words tapering off as he turned his head away. Cassandra cupped the side of his face, forcing him to look back at her. She stroked her thumb over the jagged scar running over the bridge of his nose, along his cheek, and disappearing into the thickness of his beard. “Need what?”

   “I need you like I never thought I could.” Aiden slipped a finger into her, stroking the fire that was raging inside her. “The mere thought of touching, of pleasing a person sickened me. But with you, Maker there is this need to be with you. To please you until your screaming my name and begging me for more.”

   Just like now. He couldn’t describe the feeling of watching Cassandra’s face as he drove her towards the edge. Or hearing her breathless whimpers between her clenched teeth so not to be heard. Of course, that only made him work harder to break her resolve.

   “Years of being used by others and forced to do things left me cold shell. But with you, there is this fire inside me.” Aiden slammed his mouth back to hers, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she peaked. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, her other hands entwining into his long hair, she lifted on her toes, pressing further into his clever hand.

   “Aiden.” She whispered or maybe shouted his name, his fingers already working her towards the edge once again. It amazed her how quickly he could work her body to bring her the most pleasure.

   “I wish I knew how to be proper, to be gentle.” Instead, they were tucked in a nook of some corridor where anyone could find them. “When it comes to you I can’t think.”

   “Don’t think.” To Cassandra, it didn’t matter where they were or who could see them. All that mattered was the man driving her to the brink of madness and the overwhelming sensation of being with him. “Just feel.”

   That’s all she could do when he was with her. She made him feel so much and not only when they were like this. Since the beginning, every look, every touch, every damn thing about her made her feel like a man of worth. Something more than a slave. Growling, Aiden wrestled with her leathers to get at least one leg free.

   Cassandra laughed as he struggled to get her pant leg over her boots. That laugh quickly turned into a moan as he filled her with a deep thrust. The look on his face, the pure satisfaction, and joy, chased away any doubts that this was just lust between them. No, it was so much more that. Cassandra didn’t have the words to name it.

   “I swear I think I heard something.”

   “Grey, you’re hearing things.”

    Voices and footsteps grew closer.

   Covering his lover’s mouth, Aiden snapped his hips forward. “Shh.” He hissed in her ear, fighting to keep his own voice under control. A hard task when she was rocking recklessly against him. Using his free hand to grip her by the waist, Aiden gave her what she wanted and drove himself into her over and over.

    She bit his hand to keep herself from crying out from sheer pleasure. She was so close and she could feel he was too. She lost track of the voices in the roaring in her head.

    “Fucking Maker,” Aiden wasn’t sure how loud he cursed as he watched her hand drift to where they were joined. A few quick stroke of her own fingers and he felt her crash around him. That was enough to send him over the edge. Calling her name, he pressed his face into her throat and let himself be swept away.

   “You’re such a temptress, Seeker,” he whispered once he regained the ability to form coherent thoughts. He moved his hand away from her mouth, stroking across her cheek before cupping the back of her head. “Think they heard us?”

   “Most likely,” Cassandra chuckled.

   “Should I apologize?”

   “Only if you want me to slug you.”

   “You say the sweetest things to me, Lass.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

   “We’re going to need to hunt,” Cullen announced to his small band of companions. A week into their journey and their rations were running dangerously low. Cullen scanned the faces of the camp. They were all tired. All hungry. And all struggling to hold onto hope that this trudging through the snowy mountain would lead them to safety.

   Aiden tossed the strap of his quiver over his head. “There is still enough sun light to try today. We should send out small groups, in pairs, and in opposite directions,” He instructed as Cullen signaled for men to arm themselves with the proper equipment. Hunting was as natural to him as commanding armies was for Cullen. “If we’re lucky enough we can herd our prey into one another.”

   “We are not to venture too far. We don’t know what type of animals await us out there.” Cassandra took a quiver and bow from a soldier. She caught the Herald’s sideways glance. “Why?”

   “Joining me, Seeker?”

   “Of course.” She pushed to her feet. “Otherwise you’ll manage to find trouble.”

   Aiden raised a scarred brow. “How can I find trouble all the way up here?”

   “You’ll find a way,” She assured with a slight smile. “On your feet, Trevelyan.”

   He happily complied. “Lead the way, Seeker.”

   Cassandra did her best to keep her steps light so the snow crunching under her boots wouldn’t drive any prey away. Not that she was having much luck finding any in the dim light. Soon all the sunlight would be gone and they’d have to back their way back to camp.

   Right when she was about to give up hope, a flash of something caught her gaze. Cassandra quickly notched an arrow, the bow feeling clumsy in her hands as she brought it up to aim. She missed, the arrow going wide and causing what she concluded was a snow hare to skitter off.

   “Damn it,” Cassandra muttered to herself.

   “Have you ever fired a bow?”

   She whirled around to see the rogue grinning at her with at least four hares strung together at his feet. “Of course, I have.” Though her time with the weapon had been minimal.

   Aiden shouldered his bow. “Could’ve fooled me.”

   “As a Seeker of Truth, we were trained in all matter of weapons.” Only she preferred that of a blade and a shield.

   “Hmmm.”

   “It was a small and moving target,” Cassandra defended.

   He struggled not to grin. “Right.”

   “And it's near dark and I don’t happen to be blessed with elvhen eyesight that gives near perfect night vision.”

   “How about a lesson?”

   “A lesson?”

   “It’s not every day I get to teach you something.” Plus, it gave Aiden the opportunity to get his hand on her without having to get his ass kicked first. And since awakening in the tent, touching her was all he could think about. “Go on. Let me see your stance.”

   Huffing, Cassandra brought the bow up.

   Aiden clucked his tongue. “Your grip is all wrong.”

   “Oh?”

   “You’re clutching it like a sword.”

   “Aren’t I supposed to or otherwise it will fly out of my hands?”

   “Your grip needs to be firm, but not white knuckled.”

   “That makes no sense.” Cassandra nearly dropped the weapon the moment he stepped behind her. His chilly hand wrapped around hers on the grip of the bow as he shifted until he was flush with her back. She caught herself before she could sigh in pleasure. Personal space seemed to be nonexistent between them since they spent nearly every night wrapped around each other in the crowded tent.

   Adjusting her fingers, Aiden brushed his mouth against the shell of her hear. “Keep your arm straight and locked. That’s how you provide stability.” He took an arrow from her quiver and helped her notch it. “When you draw back, bend your arm and keep it level.”

   Cassandra smiled when Aiden reach around her, engulfing her completely in his embrace. His hand lazily traveled up her side, his fingers purposely brushing against the side of her breast before he took hold of her elbow to show her the correct position. He went on with further tips that Cassandra already learned from her instructors during her Seeker training. She let him talk, basking in the feel of his hot breath fanning across her skin and the feel of her hands on her.

   Cassandra recalled the night in the tent when his body was starved of heat and longed to feel his skin against hers. She didn’t know how much longer she could continue to sleep beside him without acting on that need.

   Aiden fought to concentrate. Being so close to her had images of the Seeker naked and wild in his arms running ramped in his mind. Not even the cold could stop his body from stirring. “Let’s try to hit that tree.”

   He let her go so she was handling to bow on her own, his hands settling on her waist. Taking a shaky breath, Cassandra drew the string of the bow back and aimed. Right before she released the arrow, Aiden chose that moment to press his lips to the side of her neck causing her to jerk. She nearly missed her mark.

   “That wasn’t fair,” She stated a tad breathless.

   Aiden nipped at the tender flesh. “A hunter should always remain level headed, focused in the wake of any distraction.”

   Now slipping from her fingers, Cassandra found herself leaning against him. “I doubt hunters face such distractions.”

   He chuckled. “I’m sure you’re right.”

   She started to turn, pressing her cheek to his. “It’s getting dark.”

   Aiden dipped his head until their mouths aligned. “So, it is.”

   Sliding her hands up his chest, she gripped the collar of his hunting cloak. “We should think of maybe heading back.”

   “And pass up this moment to be alone with you?”

   The corner of her mouth curved upward. “We do have a lot to talk about.” Though they desperately needed to talk about many things, Cassandra knew that wasn’t why he sought a moment alone with her.

   “Not exactly what I had in mind.”

   “What did you have in mind, Trevelyan?”

   “A great many things.” He tangled his fingers in the short strands of her hair. “I’ll settle for this.”

   The force of the kiss sent Cassandra stumbling backward until she slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. Clinging to him, her mouth surrounded to his bruising one. Right here, in this small patch of trees in the middle of the Frostback mountains, for a few precious moments there was no tireless journey. No quest. There was nothing by the two of them and the fire that raged between them.

   Aiden cursed the cold. Cursed the extra layers the seeker wore that prevented him from feeling the curves of her body. Arousal coursed through his veins along with a need he’d only felt when it came to this woman. He would think more on that later when sleep wouldn’t come. For now, he concentrated on Cassandra in his arms, meeting his hunger beat for beat.

   Drawing away, he tilted her head back to gaze in dark orbs, finding them blown wide with hunger. Aiden cupper her cheek, stroking his thumb over the ragged scar. “I lied.”

   Cassandra struggled to even her breathing. “About what?”

   That night in the tent,” He explained. “I lied.”

   Her throat tightened in embarrassment. “Aiden, I-.”

   “It wasn’t fate or Andraste that kept me going in the snow.” The words just fell from his lips and couldn’t stop them. Wouldn’t if he was being honest with himself Cassandra had been open and honest about what had gotten her through the darkness when Ormo took her. It was him. It was her faith in him not to give up until he found her. He owed her the same explanation. “It was you, Cassandra. It was your kindness, your warmth that made me put one foot in front of another when all I wanted to do was lay down and die.”

   The mere thought of losing him stilled her heart. She pressed her brow to his bearded cheek. “I shouldn’t have left in the first place. I should’ve stayed.”

   “And I would’ve lost you. It was sheer luck that I survived.”

   “Aiden-.”

   A nameless scout stumbled out of a bush, chasing behind a deer that darted out a moment before him. The man spotted the two and froze. “I-I… Excuse me,” He stammered looking back the way he came. “Sorry.”

   Once alone, Cassandra nearly laughed. Eventually, she would be able to finish telling him how she felt without the world interrupting her. Tonight didn’t seem to be it. “We should get back to camp.”

   “I suppose you’re right.” Reluctantly, Aiden took a step back. Her swollen lips and flushed face nearly drew him right back in. “Quickly before I can’t.”

   She picked up the bow while he retrieved the small game he managed to hunt up. She held his gaze for a moment. “Thank you.”

   His brow drew up in confusion. “For what, Lass?”

   “For surviving.” 

   “I had to find you.” He cupped her cheek again. “To know you were safe. I told myself as long as you were then my death would be meaningful.”


	7. Chapter 7

    Cassandra awoke to find the bedroll beside her empty. Sighing, she shook the sleep from her mind and pushed herself up into a sitting position. The man she was looking for sat cross-legged on the covered well, with a slow burning lantern, and sketching feverishly in his newly acquired journal. Merthin was curled on the ground near the well, his eyes wide and on full alert.

   He looked so tired. The thought made the Seeker frown. She knew that sleep wasn't something that came easily to him, she just didn't know how bad it was until they starting sharing a bed. Well, in the case a patch of grass in Skyhold's garden. Repairs were going nearly on every hour of the day, trying to make room for all the remaining citizens of Haven. Aiden refused to take one of those spots until those in the most need had a roof over their head and a bed to sleep in. They were sending out hunting and gathering parties needed to keep Skyhold running. In fact, Cassandra was supposed to go out with Cullen and a few other Inquisition soldiers for a hunt at dawn. Which, judging by the slight discoloration of the sky, was just around the corner.

   Wrapping Aiden's cloak around her shoulder, Cassandra made her way towards the Herald.

   Merthin lifted his head from his folded paws and rubbed his snout against her calf before returning to his guard duty.

    Aiden looked up. "You shouldn't be up."

   The deadly serious tone caused Cassandra to laugh. "You should be talking." She joined him onto of the covered well, leaning over in hopes to catch a peek of what he was drawing.

    Only, he pulled away from her. "Not done yet." In truth, the subject matter wasn't something he wasn't to expose her too. The nightmare in his head now lived forever on the parchment to serve as a reminder that, that world wasn't his anymore. He had been freed from the bonds of torture. Never was he to be used for the sick pleasure of others. No more pain. No more terror. No more.

    Cassandra knew better than to push. She could tell by the demons swimming in his glowing eyes that a nightmare drove him from her arms. Leaving him alone was the best thing for her to do. "I should get ready for the hunt."

   "Stay safe." He instructed. It scared him ever so slightly how much and how fast Aiden found himself depending on the Seeker. Before, in Haven, he leaned on her for support. But now, he needed her to the point he felt like he couldn't breathe without her.

   "Always am. I'll be back before afternoon meal." Cassandra leaned over to touch her lips to his and felt him stiffen. Not an unusual response, but he didn't relax like he usually did. She quickly pulled away and Aiden adverted his gaze, an apology on his lips. "It's okay. I'll see you this afternoon."

   Aiden didn't look up until he was sure she was gone. He glanced down at the horrid drawing, slammed the journal shut, and threw it across the garden. Stomach churning, Aiden fought to keep his stomach settled. He hated, oh how he hated, himself, the world, and everything in between that her touch evoked such a reaction. Hated that those bastards were still in his head, corrupting everything.

   When would it stop? Bryn was dead. The people that sold him couldn't touch him now, thanks to the mark. An entire fucking army stood between them and himself. Why? Why couldn't the darkness leave him the hell alone?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

   Back from a successful hunt, Cassandra deposited her hunting gear and scanned the greeting crowd in hopes to find the Herald. The man was noticeably absent. She wondered if he was outside the walls digging graves again. That's all he seemed to do over the past few days. Every night, he would return drenched in sweat with hands blistered in bleeding. And every night, Dorian would heal him and try to convince him what he was doing wasn't necessary. Yes, there were still deaths, but the rate was dropping as they now had a steady supply of food, water, and other necessities to ensure somewhat healthy living.

  "I don't know about you." She turned to Cullen. "But I am in need of a wash."

   His scarred lip pulled up. "I wasn't going to say anything."

   Cassandra elbowed his gut causing the Commander to double over. "Not only are you in a need of a bath but a trim and a shave as well. You look like a beggar."

    Cullen stroked a hand over his bearded chin. "I'll have you know that there are several women around here find my changing looks to be irresistible."

   Groaning, she rolled her eyes. "If you say so. You still need to bathe."

   "If you say so."

   Cassandra retrieved all the items to scrub off the grime from the hunt and found the alcove she used just a few days prior. The same alcove where Aiden pinned her against the wall and fought the urge to take her right then and there. Thinking about it made her ache. It had only been four days since their steamy night in the tavern and yet, she yearned for her lover's touch as if it had been months. But with the events of this morning, Cassandra knew better than try to peruse him for that. She would have to be patient and wait for him

   Aiden stood and the shadows and watched as Cassandra stripped down to her breast band. The sight should have his body stirring. Should have his blood heating to touch, to take. There was just nothing. Clenching his jaw, Aiden willed the darkness looming over him away and forced himself forward. He would show them, this darkness, that it no longer had a hold on him.

   "I take it the hunt was successful?" Aiden glanced at the red tainted water. The familiar copper scent of blood filled his senses, churning something inside him.

    Cassandra turned finding her lover's glowing blue orbs wild and dark. He wasn't aroused. No, he looked utterly dangerous as he stalked towards her. "The people of Skyhold will not go hungry." She resisted the urge to take a step back when he stopped inches from her.

   Growling, Aiden tangled his fingers in the short strands of her hair and yanked her up on her toes to bring her mouth close to his. "I know I won't." He kissed her in hope to drive away all of the ugliness that had been hanging over him all day.

   She felt his determination. His self-hatred. His anger. Cassandra knew that it was only a moment before he snapped in the worst possible way. "Aiden."

    He backed away from her touch, from her gentle voice. Aiden sank to his knees, struggling to keep the contents of his stomach in place. "Maker, Cassandra."

   She knelt down beside him careful not to get too close. "Talk to me."

   "Your touch is so loving, gentle. I craved it for so long." Tears welled in his bloodshot eyes. "But the thought of you touching me feels like grains of sand against my skin. I look at you and it's not your face I see. It's his. He's done. Dead by my own hands and yet, he still has this hold on me."

   Her heart broke as his voice wavered. "He will only have a hold on you if you let him. That man is dead and you will never go back to that life. You are your own man. Responsible for your own destiny."

   "But deep down, I'm still the elvhen whore bastard. Cast out by his family and used for the pleasure of others." HE cast his gaze away. "There are far better men in the world for you."

   "And the only one I want is you." She placed a kiss against his clammy temple. "And no matter what, I will brave the darkness, find you and bring you back to the light."

   Aiden gripped her arms, soaking up her words of comfort. "Thank you."

0o0o0o0oo0o0o

   Day by day, Cassandra hoped that Aiden would shake off some of the darkness. Only, it seemed he slid deeper into the abyss. They would speak only in passing. He started missing meals and lesson while disappearing for hours on end. He even took to sleeping outside of Skyhold's walls. Cassandra knew she had to do something or lose him completely.

   Putting her bold plan into motion, Cassandra tightened her cloak around her frame and slipped from the safety of the keep walls. When she knew she was far enough not to draw attention, Cassandra lit her lantern before proceeding deeper into the words.

   Merthin alerted Aiden to an approaching presence. He scrambled to push himself off the bedroll to his weapons.

   "It's only me, Trevelyan."

   Aiden watched her emerged, barefoot and clutching her cloak, from the thick brush. "Cassandra?" His gaze followed her as she moved to kneel beside him, placing the lantern on the ground next to his dying one. "What are you doing here?"

   "Helping you find your way through the darkness." She unclasped her cloak, letting it pool on the ground revealing her naked body.

   "Maker in heaven, lass." Seeing her bared freely before him stirred a mixture of arousal and disgust. Not for her, but towards himself.

   She caught his face in her hands when he would've looked away. "Look at me, Trevelyan. See me."

   "I don't… I can't…"

   "Let me help you try." Cassandra stretched out next to him, trailing her fingers over the sweep of his jaw and down his throat. "No, don't close your eyes. Don't go there. Keep looking at me."

    Aiden kept his eyes glued to her face, memorized by the way the flame played with her features. Maker, she was breathtaking. A woman who could have any man she wanted and she chose him. He hissed the moment her hand slipped under his tunic, stroking the plans of his stomach. So gentle. So loving.

   Caressing a patch of harden skin, Cassandra watched his glowing eyes begin to darken. "Do you feel me?"

   Unable to speak, Aiden nodded. Her hand continued to explore, stroking every scar with care. Reminding him of that night in the cells below Haven. He remembered the ache. The wonderful and painful ache to touch her. To take and make her his.

   "Put your hands on me, Aiden."

   His hands flexed, fighting the urge. "I don't want to hurt you."

   She brushed her lips over his scarred ones, coaxing him with her soft words. "You won't." Cassandra took his hand and molded it against her breast.

   He hissed in pleasure. It had been far too long since he last touched her. "For so long I imagined what you looked like underneath all that armor. What you would feel like." Aiden lowered his head to nip at her perked nipple. Her noise shot fire straight to his loins. Each touch. Each breathless moan helped chase away the feelings of shame and disgust. Soon, he felt pleasure from her calloused hands.

   Cassandra found herself trapped beneath his lanky frame, his clever mouth and fingers working her like a finely tuned instrument. "Aiden."

   "I need… Need." Aiden tore at the laces of his leathers desperate to free his pulsing arousal.

   She wrapped her fingers around his girth feeling him tense. "Eyes on me. I'm not going to hurt you." Cassandra stroked her hand down and his hips bucked. "I want to give you nothing but pleasure."

   Aiden fought the dark feelings. He planted one hand on the ground and buried the other in her hair. He brought her gaze back to his, amazed by the way they flickered with the pleasure of simply touching him. That's all she wanted to do. Please him. Help him without asking anything in return.

   "Kiss me," Aiden demanded meeting Cassandra in a brutal meeting of lips. She surrendered to him. Letting him take and take. He drove himself into her welcoming heat, swallowing her cry of pleasure. He took her hard and fast in the middle of the small grove, drowning in every noise he evoked from his lover. Every nail that bit into his skin. Every nip of teeth.

   She could feel him slipping. Could see the darkness clouding his glowing eyes. Cassandra fisted a hand in his thick mane of hair, forcing him to look at her again. "Don't think. Only feel."

  "Say my name," He begged fighting the edge of oblivion.

   "Aiden." Cassandra felt his grip tighten and knew there would be bruises come morning. "Please, come back to me."

   Aiden roared as he found his release, collapsing into her welcoming arms.

   Feeling him tremble, Cassandra held him tighter, stroking his damp hair. "I've got you," She whispered. "No, not yet." Cassandra stopped him from moving.

   Aiden felt tears burning the back of his throat. Those that used his body always rushed to distance themselves from him. Always looking at him in disgust. And here was this woman, who knew of his past, savoring his touch and enjoying the sensation of him buried within her. He lifted himself up, his long strands of hair falling over his face. He smiled as she lovingly brushed it away. "Thank you, Cassandra."

   "I will never leave you in that darkness," Cassandra vowed. "No matter how many times you venture there, I will always come in and get you."

   "You are such an amazing woman. I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm not going to question it."

   "Good. Now, will you come back to the keep?"

   "Yes, but not tonight." Aiden shushed with a kiss. "Tonight we're truly alone and I intend to take full advantage of it."

  

 

   


	8. Chapter 8

   Cassandra let out a surprised squeal when Aiden hooked his arms around her and lifted her as if she weighed less than a feather. Her arms found their way around his neck to keep herself balanced and from pitching backwards. “Aiden!”

   Aiden only growled, climbing the rest of the stairs towards the door leading out of the tavern to the battlement. He didn’t care what articles of clothing that was left in their wake or the fact anyone below could find them and put the pieces together. All he could think about was getting Cassandra somewhere a bit more private before the entire building heard them.

   The cool mountain air felt good against her flushed skin. Cassandra glanced down to find her lover’s eyes completely black with a hungry she’d never seen before. It took what little breath she had left away. She bit back a yelp when he pressed her against the wall of the tavern, her feet hitting the ground to give her better stability.

   Cupping the back of her head, Aiden pulled her back into another bruising kiss. He was so close and he was doing everything within his power to head it off. He didn’t want this moment to end. Using his tongue, he parted her lips and dived into the warmth of her mouth, drinking up her taste like a man starved of water.

   Fueled by desperation, Cassandra pulled at the laces of Aiden’s leathers. She slid her hands around his cock finding it pulsing and already damp with his arousal. She hissed as his teeth sunk into her bottom lip.

   “Fuck,” Aiden cursed through gritted teeth. “Fucking Maker, Cassandra.”

   His voice had an edge to it that made her core ache all over again. “What?”

   “I’m going…” he felt the pressure building in the base of his spine, the wave of arousal leaving him breathless and struggling to find solid ground on the slippery slope he was sliding down. It didn’t matter he was drowning in the immense pleasure of her wonderful hands stroking his cock. Gripping her face, Aiden bend slightly to bury his face into her throat. Their first time together had been incredible, but there was something different this time. Maybe it was because they didn’t have to keep themselves in check or they had more of a time to explore. Or maybe it was because he was able to take Cassandra to the brink to the point she was sobbing his name and begging him for more. Truthfully it didn’t matter.

   Aiden fell to pieces, his climax hit him like a Pride demon’s claw. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He wasn’t sure the sound that tore from his throat was entirely human. Or how loud he was. He shuttered violently as his hips jerked clumsily into Cassandra’s hands. Aiden had many orgasms in his life. Some forced out of him others by his own hand. Not a single one was as earth shattering as the one he was in the mist of.

   The noise he made nearly frightened Cassandra. He literally sounded like a part of his soul was being ripped from him in the most painful way. She didn’t stop. She continued to stroke him feeling the pleasure radiating from him as he spoke his broken pleas against her neck. She wanted to give him more. To give him everything in order to show him the wonders and pleasure of the world of the light. And not the pain of the darkness he’s been living for nearly three decades.

   Angling her head, Cassandra took his mouth in hers, greedily swallowing his sounds before they attracted any unwanted attention. “That’s it, my love.” She coaxed every last drop out of him, only stilling when he went lax against her. Cassandra had to brace herself to keep herself from tumbling from his weight.

    Aiden fought to even his breathing as he used all of his strength to keep his lips pressed against hers. “Cassandra,” His voice was hoarse from his verbal burst of emotions. “I didn’t-Didn’t.”

   Cassandra nipped at his bottom lip. “Was there no one even after you escaped?”

   “A few,” He softly confessed. “That was more to prove myself and to everyone else that I could. That they hadn’t completely ruined me. But this.” Aiden cupped the back of her head, holding her firmly in place to gaze down at her. “This is different in every sense of the way. By the light, is this how it’s supposed to be? Between two lovers?”

   “I’m not sure. I’ve only been with one other man and it wasn’t like this.” She gave him a firm stroke and felt him shake all over again. “This is more.”

   A genuine smile, one that he seemed to only use in her presence, crossed his scarred face.


	9. Chapter 9

   Sensing Aiden’s gaze burning a hole in the side of her face, Cassandra turned her head only for the Inquisitor to look away. She fought a frown. He’d been acting quite strangely since they left the strong hold. He was fidgeting a lot more than usual. Fussing with buckles and touches over and over. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was suddenly ashamed of his actions of claiming her in seer desperation with a touch of ruthlessness.

   Cassandra settled her gaze on their companions walking ahead of them. It seemed they sensed the change and wanted to give them space. She only wished she knew where to begin in breaching the tension.

   Right when she couldn’t bear it any longer, Aiden broke the silence.  “Did you mean it?”

   Her brows knotted. “Mean what?”

   He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes casted downwards. “After we sealed that second rift by the lake. When you said-.” Aiden found the words caught in his throat, too afraid to say them allowed. To taint them. Or worse, too afraid he imagined them.

   “I love you,” Cassandra finished upon realizing he couldn’t.

   Aiden silently shook his head.

   “Do you honestly think I would joke about such things?”

   “Well, no.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He felt foolish but found the next question escaping his lips before he could think better of it. “Are you certain?”

   A small laugh escaped her. “I would think so.” Taking him by the arm, Cassandra turned and stopped. “Is that so farfetched?”

   “Yes,” Aiden answered honestly. “You know my past, seen the scars that will forever brand my body. Others, including myself, would look upon me in disgust. Yet, you look at me with…” Once again, Aiden couldn’t muster the courage to say the words.

   “With admiration?” She cupped his cheek, angeling his face towards hers. His glowing gaze was clouded with a storm of emotions, fear being at the forefront. Using her thumb to stroke a scar streaking along his temple, Cassandra came to yet another heartbreaking conclusion that he’d never heard those words in his life. “Love?”

   Aiden’s hands shot to grasp her fact. His heart swelled at the word. How could this be possible? He did nothing to warrant such affection from a woman. His life was one caked in darkness and death. “I’m a thief. A scandal. A s-.”

   “And I still love you.”

   “There are things that you don’t know. Things I’ve-.”

   “And I still love you,” Cassandra cut him off. “Nothing you say will change that.”

   He let out a shuddering breath. “Say it again.”

   “I love you.”

   Words hanging in the air, he pressed his brow to hers.

   Cassandra watched him struggle to accept the words so she said them again and would a million times until he believed them.

   Tears burned behind closed lids. He didn’t deserve this. Didn’t deserve this life after all the horrible things he’d done. Yet, here he was surrounded by people he considered family and the love of such a rare woman. “Again.”

   She was all too happy to oblige. “I love you, Aiden Trevelyan.”

   “I don’t deserve it.”

   “Well, too damn bad.”

   He laughed letting her wipe the lone tear that escaped his defenses. “One more time.”

   “I love you.” The words barely left her lips when he captured them with his own, kissing the very breath from her.

   At the sound of the Seeker’s high-pitched squeal, Dorian turned around in time to watch the pair all into a tangle of limbs upon the grass. A smile tugged at his lips at hearing their carefree laughter mixing together between the heartfelt kisses. “For the love of the Maker!” He shouted at the lovers. “Can’t you two go five blighted minutes without ripping each other’s clothes off?”

   “Varric wasn’t kidding.” Hawke grinned as they rolled carelessly in the grass. “They can’t keep their hands off each other.”

   “Save it for later,” Dorian insisted. “We’ve got a Warden to fine.”

   Cassandra allowed herself to indulge in one more kiss before she pushed at his chest. “He’s right.”

   “I know.”

   “You need to move.”

   “I don’t want too.”

   Laughing, she tucked a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. Cassandra took the moment to burn the look on his face, of the utter joy into her brain. “I know, my love, but we have a duty to see to.”

   “Fine,” Aiden grumbled and pushed to his feet before offering a hand to help her up. “One more time.”

   Her kiss swollen lips curved upwards. “I love you.”

   “Okay, just checking.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut with some character development :D

   A knock on the door leading up the stairs to the bedchambers drew Aiden’s attention away from the report he was struggling to read. He glanced out the window and the darkening sky. No one disturbed them this late unless something was terribly wrong.

   “Relax,” Cassandra spoke across from him engrossed in her own report. “I sent for some tea. Figured it might help soothe us both to get some sleep.”

   Aiden blanched at the thought of the beverage but was willing to try. Especially after last week’s experience with the rift he opened that left his wife wounded. There was still a bit of blood soaked into the floorboard. “I’ll get it.”

   The seeker looked up from the parchment when Aiden returned and set the tray on the small table between their two chairs. “Don’t make that face.”

   He opened the top of the teapot with a frown. “Can’t help it. The stuff tastes horrible.”

   “There are ways to improve the taste, my love.”

   “Like brandy?”

    Chuckling, Cassandra placed the report aside and began to pour. “Like honey.” She lifted her gaze concerned by her husband’s sudden silence. He was positively green. “Aiden?”

   “Don’t think I’m much in the mood for tea. I’m sure I can bug Dorian for a sleeping drought.”

   She knew that look. Something trigged one of his many horrible memories from his past. “What is it?”

   Honey.” He hated the way the word felt in his mouth. “Not particularly fond of it.”

   Setting the teapot aside, Cassandra picked up the small jar. “Have you tried it recently?”

   “I doubt my opinion of it has changed, Lass.”

   “What caused pain before doesn’t have to now.” In the course of their relationship, they’ve run into their fair share of things. Every time, Cassandra put her mind and all her effort into showing him things could change if applied in a more comfortable way.

   Aiden set his jaw and looked away. He never could look at Cassandra when speaking of the nightmare of his past. “They would use it on me. Most of the time when it was scolding hot enough to burn and leave scars. My mas-.” He cut himself short refusing to use that word any longer. “Bryn had a fondness for it.”

   “My poor rouge.” There was always such a sadness and pain that twisted her heart when he spoke such things.

   Hearing the creek of her chair, Aiden gaze snapped back to see Cassandra slowly approaching jar in hand. His pulse quickened as his anxiety spiked. “Cassandra?”

   “Let me help you, Trevelyan.”

   The way she always said his surname, so much tenderness, and love, was able to stir something inside him. There were so many different meanings the name carried. This time it said ‘trust me’. “I don’t know if…” a lump in his throat prevented him from saying more.

   “I won’t hurt you. You know that, don’t you?” Cassandra waited until he nodded before she straddled his hips. She lifted one of his hands to the jar. “See it’s not even warm. No pain. I promise.”

   Aiden let his hand fall to her hips. Having her so close always had his blood pumping, even in a discomfort state. She dipped a finger into the sticky substance and brought it towards her lips. He groaned watching her suck the honey off the digit.

   _Good._ She mused. That was the reaction she was striving for. “Will you let me help you through this?” If the answer was no, Cassandra could cease her actions and remove the offending substance from the room.

   He wrestled with the choice. Deep down he knew that Cassandra would never hurt him in any way. But he couldn’t stop the ear from paralyzing him at the sight of the jar. A similar reaction that occurred the first time she restrained him during sex. In the end, Aiden was able to find immense pleasure that helped wash away prior dark experiences. His love was shaky when he spoke, “Yes.”

   “You can stop me at any time, Aiden. We’ll take this as far as you can handle.”

   “I trust you.”

   “We’ll start small and simple.” Dipping her finger again, lightly this time, Cassandra brought it up to his lips. For a moment, the green tint in the veins of his neck pulsed making her return her course of action. The anchor wasn’t so unstable the last time they attempted pushing him out of his comfort zone. Right when she was about to withdraw, Cassandra gasped as Aiden caught her wrist in his iron clad grip, the sound turning to a moan the moment his tongue darted out to lap the honey from her fingertip.  

   His stomach twisted at the taste. He closed his eyes hoping to block out the unpleasant images it conjured. She shifted and Aiden threw his head back against the chair on a hiss of pleasure. Recondition of the body and mind.

   “Look at me, my love,” Cassandra softly coaxed. Wild blazing blue eyes locked onto her. They tracked her every moment mostly out of apprehension and fear. Determined to drive them away, Cassandra recoated her fingers, but this time ran the tips over her lips.

   Watching a droplet slid down her chin to her throat, Aiden curled his fingers in her short hair, holding her in place. IF this were the happened it needed to be at his own pace. The smell of the honey hit his senses stopping him with his lips hover over her pulse. His body was hard and desperate for her, but his mind was struggling to remain in the present. “Say my name,” He breathlessly demanded.

   “Aiden. Trevelyan.” Cassandra tilted her head back answering his tugging command. Maker, she wanted him to touch her. Yearned for it. Needed it. “My love. My husband. My Trevelyan.”

   He belonged to her. Not Bryn or any other of those monsters that left the marks on his skin. Heart, body, and mind were claimed by Cassandra. A woman who beyond his comprehension loved him. “My Seeker.” Aiden nipped at the tender flesh of her throat finding the second taste mixed with the flavor of her skin made it far more enjoyable.

   Pulling down the neck of her tunic, Aiden trailed his lips downwards until he took a swollen nipple between his teeth.  Her hiss of pleasure turned his blood to molten lava. If she hadn’t stopped him by pushing against his shoulder, Aiden would’ve dragged her to the floor, having absolutely no willpower to make it to the bed.

   “Aiden.” Cradling his face in her calloused hands, Cassandra drew him away to rub her honey coated lips against his. He wasted no time deepening the kiss, stroking his tongue along hers and stroking the fire raging in the pit of her stomach. She allowed him a moment or two of control knowing it was something he needed. She broke away, breath coming in pants. “Tonight is about your pleasure, not mine.”

   “Pleasing you brings me immense pleasure.”

   Cassandra flushed at the heat behind his words. “Take off your shirt, Aiden.” She hoped in using his name frequently would help him distinguish between the painful memories and the pleasurable ones she was trying to make. “I promise you’ll enjoy it, my love.”

   He wished for steadier hands as he drew the tunic over his head. She brought the jar closer to his chest and he tensed reading himself for the scalding pain. He hissed as she let the cool honey drip of her fingers, droplets hitting his chest and sliding almost pleasantly down his abdomen. “Fuck, Cassandra.” The curse fell from his lips feeling Cassandra’s nails scrap across his nipple to smear the honey.

   “Enjoying it?”

   A strangled laugh worked its way up his throat. “You have to ask?”

   She grinned at his arousal and smiled. “Guess not.”

   “Are you trying to kill me, Lass?”

   “Nope. Well, at least not until I have my way with you.”

   “There are worse ways to go.”

   Smiling, Cassandra slid off his lap, set the jar aside, and knelt to clean him of the sticky substance. She took her time, dragging her tongue lazily down his chest and from nipple to nipple. The chair creaked under Aiden’s writhing as she moved lower. She teased her tongue around his navel before scrapping her teeth across the skin just above his waistband. “Lift your hips, Trevelyan.”

    Struggling to remember how to breathe, Aiden complied letting her draw his trousers down past his knees. The way she hungrily stared at him caused his cock to twitch. There was a lump in his throat though it was hard to tell if it was out of fear or anticipation. “Cassandra.”

   She glanced up. “Do you want me to stop.

   He did, but he needed to see this through. Needed to let Cassandra help him heal another part of his fractured soul. “No.”

   Her lips curved giving him a reassuring smile as she picked up the jar. “Good.”

   Fingers slick with honey stroked down his hardened arousal leaving Aiden clutching the arms of the chair while he struggled to hold onto his control. To let her take the lead. Show and give him nothing but absolute pleasure. Her tongue lapped at the sensitive tip of his cock and the only thing Aiden could think of was the amazing woman on her knees and her wonderful mouth. “Oh, Maker. Shit.” The mark started to prickle as she took him slowly between the heavens of her lips. Afraid it would flare and hurt her, he latched his left hand onto the headrest so hard he chipped the wood with his fingernails.

   When he hit the back of her throat, Aiden’s vision grayed. Cassandra licked and suckled the honey, leaving Aiden vaulting towards the edge. The speed of it left him breathless. “Cass. Cass.” He couldn’t even manage her full name. “I’m… Can’t…”

   Hands coated in honey wrapped around his swollen shaft. “Don’t hold back.”

   Hips bucking wildly, Aiden didn’t just tumble over the edge, he felt like an arrow shout out from a bow. His vision went white as he called out his wife’s name. Or maybe he shouted it. Or screamed it at the top of his lungs.

   There was no imagery in existence that matched the beauty of watching her husband come undone. Wanting to prolong his pleasure, Cassandra continued to stroke him until his body went limp. She playfully nipped at one his heavily scarred thighs. “Do you know beautiful you are?”

   Aiden flushed. Never in his life would he ever think he would be viewed as such until Cassandra Pentaghast came barreling into his life. She helped him see himself differently. Help turn some of the darkness of his past until a distant memory. “By the light, Lass. I love you so much.” He lovingly brushed his fingers over her cheek before cupping the back of her head to pull her up to take her mouth in a searing hot kiss.

   His stated body began to stir once again tasting his salty flavor mixed with the sweetness of the honey. A flavor that, under any other circumstance, would have left him on the floor heaving until there was nothing left in his stomach. The images weren’t completely purged from his mind, nor would they ever be, but thanks to Cassandra’s patience, understanding, and love he had far more enjoyable ones to focus on.

   Aiden drew away and rested his brow against hers. “I feel like my heart will burst from it.”

   “I love you too.”

   Lingering for a few moments lover, he looked down and chuckled. “You made quite the mess, Seeker.”

   Laughing herself, Cassandra stoop to ease the ache in her knees. “The wash bin will do for now.”

   Aiden kicked off his trousers and stalked after her. “Not so fast.” Taking her by the shoulder, he spun her around. “I don’t think we’re done just yet.”

   She arched a brow. “Oh?”

   Not wasting time with pleasantries, he tore the tunic in two letting its remains fall to the floor. He immediately started on the strings of her trousers. “I believe it’s my turn to feast on you.”

   Cassandra happily allowed Aiden to direct her towards the chair. “I happened to like that tunic.”

   “It was mine.” Now naked, he sat her down and knelt while picking up the jar of honey. “I have a half dozen more you can steal.”

   “But-.” The feel of two sticky fingers drawing circles over her breasts left her unable to argue. “Sweet Maker.”

   “And we’re just getting started, my mistress Seeker.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this sitting on my jump drive and decided to post it. It is canon, but not sure which chapter it falls between or in. Regardless, enjoy!

   Aiden had no way to keep track of time beyond how many pages Cassandra read aloud. Not that he was in any rush to sleep again after the horrid nightmares that plagued him last time he ventured into the fade. And, he was enjoying the sound of her voice and the way her fingers stroked his damp hair. He wondered if she was aware of it.

   “How many times have you read this particular book, Lass?” Aiden asked when she paused to turn the page.

   “A few times,” Cassandra sheepishly admitted though never going to say the exact amount of times. “First, it was out of research to understand Hawke and all that transpired in Kirkwall.”

   “And the other times?”

   “It’s a good tale. I can tell now where Varric took creative liberties.”

   The corner of his scarred mouth lifted. “No other books to pass your time? Like a certain serial?”

   Feeling her cheeks burn, she tried to refocus on the words on the page. “I’ve read those plenty. I get mad every time because the blasted dwarf left if on a cliffhanger. To make it worse, I heard Varric wasn’t going to continue it.”

   “Why don’t you ask him about it?”

   “Maker, no!” Cassandra exclaimed horrified by the idea. She glared down at him even though her heart shuddered at the sight of his smile. “He mustn’t ever know. He will be far more insufferable than he already is.”

   “I think you don’t want him to know this side of you.”

   Cassandra made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat.

   “I find it endearing.”

   Face now inflamed, Cassandra shifted her gaze to the book. “Can I continue now?”

   “Why? When you look so radiant with a blush in your cheeks.” This came from Dorian as he made his way towards the cell. He carried a stack of clothes under his arm and a tray with food and fresh candles. “My, don’t you two look cozy.”

   Aiden was grateful for the mage’s quip as it eased the tension and made the whole situation less awkward. He still flushed in embarrassment at his condition.

   “Cassandra, do you mind?” Dorian asked for the Seeker’s help. “I got the key from the guard outside.”

   Closing the book, Cassandra carefully slid out of the bed nearly smiling at the sound of disapproval coming from the Herald. “I’ll be back,” She softly assured hopefully it was low enough so Dorian couldn’t hear. Neither of them needed anymore teasing from the mage as he was relentless as it was.

   Reaching through the bars for the key, Cassandra twisted her arm to unlock the door of the cell. “Thank you.”

   “Always a pleasure to serve the Inquisition in any way I can.” Dorian placed the tray on the table along with the new clothes for Aiden. “If you can bear without your Seeker and stomach my company for a while, why don’t we let Cassandra have a bit of a break?”

   Immediately Cassandra started to argue. “I’m fine-.”

   “Cassandra.” Aiden’s use of her first name cut the warrior off. “Please do as he suggests.”

   She narrowed her gaze. “You’re either saying I look bad or you’re tired of my company.”

   “Never and never.”

   The heat swirling in his glowing blue orbs left her heart beating in her throat. “Okay.” There was no use in fighting, especially if he kept looking at her like that. “Maybe I’ll find a new book in the meantime.”

   “Don’t fret, my dear Seeker.” Dorian gave her one of his dazzling smiles. “He’ll be just fine under my care.”

   Cassandra forced herself to step out of the cell and close the door behind her. Even harder to make herself lock it. She cared deeply for Aiden and wanted to do everything within her power to help him. To get him through his hurdle of life so he could see that living a life in the light was possible. “Do your best not to kill him, Trevelyan.”

   Dorian sat in the chair by the door, making sure to keep his distance. The last thing he wanted to do was cause the rogue more discomfort as he looked anything but comfortable with his hands shackled to the metal frame of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

   “Better.” Aiden still was drowning in guilt for how he treated Cassandra the first time he awoke. However, he felt light, his mind clear, then he had in years since telling her the bulk of his dark past. “I do feel shame. In more ways than one.”

   “They would’ve helped out. She would’ve helped you,” Dorian corrected. He might not have known the pair long, but he picked up rather quickly that there was something between them. Something strong and primal. “And no one, I mean no one, would’ve thought you weak.”

  
   Setting his jaw, Aiden cast his eyes upward to watch the flames from the candle dance across the ceiling. “Do you know?”

   “Nothing beyond whatever you went through to get you depended on these potions was enough to make Cassandra weep.”

   The revelation startled him. Not one person in his entire life ever shed a single tear for him. No one ever cared enough. Not until Cassandra. Now, Aiden had a sizeable amount of people he could identify as friends. “My life hasn’t exactly been an easy one.”

   “Gathered that much myself,” Dorian quipped hoping to help keep Aiden at ease with his cheeky disposition. “Regardless of what people might think, I’m a pretty intuitive guy.”

   “If you say so.”

   “Are you hungry?”

   “Are you going to feed me?”

   “Something tells me you wouldn’t enjoy it as much since I’m not a certain Seeker of Truth.” Dorian enjoyed the blush creeping over the Herald’s pale face. “I figured you can do it yourself.”

   Aiden tensed, the links of his cuff clanking together. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

   “It’s safe to say your body is beyond sore and not to mention the metal is rubbing your skin raw.” The mage held up a hand before Aiden could argue. “If something should happen, I can cast a spell to put you to sleep in mere seconds, my friend.”

   “Do it.”

   Keeping his movements slow, Dorian took the key Cassandra left behind and released one of the shackles. He looked for Aiden’s consent to undo the second one. “There you go.”

   The moment he was free, Aiden relaxed his arms grateful to rest his strained shoulders. His body was stiff as well as sore making it a bit difficult to move on the bed. “I umm…” Aiden managed to roll on his side so he was facing away from Dorian, searching the shadowy corners of the cell. “I could use a chamber pot.”

   “Well, I’m locked in. All I can do is turn around.”

   “I-I need a bit of help getting up.”

   Rounded the bed, Dorian carefully reached down to grasp Aiden’s arm. He knew appearance could be deceiving when it came to Aiden Trevelyan. A slender and nimble man, Dorian knew the Herald possessed a great strength especially when he felt threatened. “Let me know when you’re ready,” Dorian insisted after feeling Aiden tense.

   A new sheen of sweat coated Aiden’s brow at the mage’s touch. He expected to be hit with a fiery pain by the man’s magic. His stomach churned and he struggled to keep it settled. “Just get on with it.”

   “Up you go.”

   The whole ordeal left Aiden mortally embarrassed. He had to use the bars of the cell to remain upright to even able to piss in the damn pot. Dorian, facing away as promised, began to causally whistle. Again, Aiden was grateful. A new sense of shame washed over him. Shame for thinking all these people around him only wanted two things. To use and abuse him. When in reality, they all cared for him in their individual ways and wanted to help him.

   Staggering the few steps, Aiden collapsed onto the bed. “You said something about food.”

   “Let me look at your wrists first.” Dorian turned around and dragged the chair closer. He peeled back the blood-stained sleeves to examine the raw and blistered skin. Beyond a simple healing spell. Dorian dug into the pocket of his robe. “Take this.”

   Aiden swallowed hard at the sight of the vial. He knew by the hue of the liquid it was only a healing draft, yet his palms began to sweat and his body began to shake. Even his voice wavered when he spoke, “I-I can’t take that.” Doing so would feel like a step backward. “Can’t you just heal them with your magic?” That idea wasn’t particularly pleasing either, but Aiden figured it was the lesser of two evils.

   “The potion will help it not scar.”

   A strangled laugh escaped his tight throat. “I don’t think a few more aren't going to matter.”

   Noting the way the color was rapidly draining from the Inquisitor’s face, Dorian tucked the vial away. He took one wrist at a time, a hue of blue swirling from his palm, healing the blistered and torn skin. “Are you sure the shackles are necessary?”

   The feel of the magic manipulating his body, even in a healing capacity, had Aiden gritting his teeth. Darkness began to creep in. Images of countless mages flooded his mind. The memories making the thirst for his potions grow even more. One gulp and the face would dim. Two or more would put into oblivion. The sheer desperation for one had Aiden scanning the room for a way out. Maker, he would’ve offered the mage his body if a clanking of a closing door down the hall hadn’t distracted him. “Put them on,” The Herald hissed. If that was Cassandra with the key, Aiden was sure he’d rush her to get free, possibly hurting her in the process. “Now!”

   “Let me help prevent more chaffing.”

   “Dorian!”

   As fast as he could, Dorian tore stripes of the sheets, tied them around Aiden’s heavily scarred wrist, before clasping the iron shackles back in place. Instantly, Dorian watched the tension ease from the rogue. Like his body had been conditioned that this was normal. “What in Thedas did they do to you?”

   Sitting up against the headboard helped the chains from putting the strain on his already aching arms. He motioned for the food and plucked a piece of jerked beef from the offered plate. Aiden took a healthy bite, forcing himself to chew and swallow. “The easier question would be what they didn’t do.”

   Dorian watched Aiden struggle to keep himself eating until the bit of meat was gone. A very forced action. Dorian made him take another. “Eat, so you won’t worry the Seeker.”

   Aiden begrudgingly took it.

   “How old were you when…?”

   “I became a slave?” Aiden finished. “Six.”

   “Six?”

   “You sound surprised. I hear slavery is a common thing in Tevinter.” Animosity dripped from the Herald’s voice. Suddenly, finding himself in a sealed cage with a mage had his anxiety spiking. His gaze swept outside the cell. Where was Cassandra?

   Dorian averted his gaze. “Not all Tevinters practice such a thing. You’ll find some are repulsed by the notion it’s what our country is known for.”

   The sorrow Aiden heard in Dorian’s voice did nothing to calm him. “I’m sure the half-human side was what kept me away from such a horrid place.”

   “You’re half elvhen?”

   Aiden nodded. He didn’t feel like hashing things all out again so soon after telling Cassandra. “Mages having any luck coming up with a plan to seal the breach?”

   Recognizing and understanding Aiden’s need to change the subject, Dorian let him. Hopefully, Aiden would see him being here would get the rogue to realize that he could trust him. “There are a few theories being thrown about. All having to do with amplifying your mark.”

   Looking down, Aiden curled his fingers around his marked palm. The discoloring of his veins stretched past his wrist now. He could feel the magic feeding off his body’s turmoil. “Once I’m stable we’ll put that theory to the test.”

   “A day or two more and your system should be clear,” Dorian stated.

   “Then, I’ll just have to deal and manage withdrawal symptoms and the urge to start taking the potions again.”

   “You’re such a cheerful man, Trevelyan.”

   Recognizing the familiar click of Cassandra’s boots, Aiden looked up beyond grateful when she stopped outside the cell door. The woman was carrying a new bowl of water with a cloth draped over her forearm. “No book?”

   “You’ll just have to suffer through Hawke’s grand tale.” Fishing the key from her pocket, Cassandra studied Aiden’s sweaty face.

   Dorian quickly stood the moment the Seeker stepped into the cell. He collected the burnt out candles and the old water bowl. “I’ll send for Cullen in an hour or two.” And with that, the mage closed the cell door behind him before disappearing into the shadows.

   Her mere presence helped calm call the turmoil kicked up in Dorian’s wake. Aiden felt his taut muscles start to relax. He noted that she changed her clothes and the scent of lavender flowed heavily off her skin. She hadn’t been gone long enough for anything more than a quick wash and a bite to eat.

   Cassandra set the bowl of water on the small table surprised to find the clothes Dorian brought still neatly folded on the wooden surface. “Did you not want to change?” Though she bathed away the blood and grime after the incident in the cabin, Cassandra hadn’t managed to change him out of his crimson stained clothes.

   “I umm…” Aiden cleared his throat. “Didn’t want him to see the scars. Having him help me use the privy was humiliating enough.”

   Keeping her movements slow, Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed and reached for one of his shackled hands. She was surprised Aiden wasn’t laid out on the bed with his hands bound above his head and arms taut. “They’re healed.”

   “Made him use magic,” Aiden informed. “Not strong enough to take even a simple healing potion.”

   “You will be.”

   “I need… Need…”

   “What?”

   “Dorian, he didn’t shorten the chains.” He could still cause harm to himself and more importantly to Cassandra.

   “Do you even think they’re still needed?”

   His gaze flickered to the bruise on her forehead. “I won’t risk it.”

   “Aiden.”

   “Don’t,” Aiden sharply cut her off. “I can barely stomach myself for acting the way I did. So, please, Cassandra.”

   She sighed and agreed. “Since I have to uncuff you, we might as well at least change your shirt.”

   “I’ll be fine.” He didn’t want her to see the full extent of his scary. She only got a glimpse of them before. If she saw more of the picture, there was no way Cassandra could stand the sight of him.

   She didn’t let him withdrawal from her. Cassandra was desperate to show him that the state of his body didn’t bother her. That knowing his past hadn’t swayed her feelings for him. “Don’t argue, Trevelyan.”

   “I won’t win even if I tried.” He did his best not to jerk away from her when she reached to unlatch one of the shackles. “One at a time.”

   “Do you want me to help?”

   Shaking his head, Aiden twisted in a way he could hopefully shield her from his marred body. He pulled the soiled shirt over his head, having to tear it at its sleeve to remove it fully. A gentle hand against his shoulder blade stopped him from reaching for the fresh tunic. Emotions clogged his throat. “Cassandra.”

   “Don’t.” Cassandra refused to let him push her away. The flesh of his back was all just mangled flesh. Scars of various severity, shapes, and sizes branded his body. Left by whips, chains, and other instruments of pain. Cassandra’s furry began to mount as she recalled Aiden telling her what people paid to do to him.

   Maker, she could see the pain etched into his skin. The horrible memories would always be there as a constant reminder. No wonder the man sought ways to find oblivion. To be able to forget even if it was for small stretches of time. Whatever it took, Cassandra vowed to see him through this. To help him leave his life in the darkness behind for one in the light.

   Cassandra brushed her lips over a ragged scar streaking across the nape of his neck. Words escaped her at the moment. Wanting to comfort, she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

   He never felt such gentleness in another person’s touch in his life like he did in Cassandra’s. “Don’t waste your tears, Lass,” Aiden whispered upon feeling wetness against his skin. “I’m not worth them.”

   “Yes you are,” Cassandra argued. “That and so much more. Especially to me.”

   Neither of them spoke while they worked together to dress him. Aiden laid down, his arms outstretched above his head as Cassandra looped the chains around the metal rungs of the bed frame. Even though the burning pain returned to his muscles, Aiden relaxed knowing the chances of hurting her again were slim to none.

   Cassandra stood to retrieve the book. “Do you want me to sit with you?” She didn’t like the sheen of sweat that appeared on his brow.

   “Please.”

   Happily, she took her spot on the bed next to him and waited until he shifted to rest his head against her stomach before opening the book. “Where did we leave off?”

   “The battle with the Qunari we are both convinced Varric made up.”

   Cassandra began to read aloud and Aiden felt any lingering anxiety melt away. He still struggled to comprehend the effects this woman had on him. Aiden wondered if he’d ever truly understand how, from the very first moment, Cassandra got under his skin and became someone he depended on. Something Aiden swore he’d never do because his whole life had been filled with people letting him down.

   Soon, Aiden began to notice Cassandra’s voice growing soft and how she would trail off at random times. Glancing up, he saw the Seeker struggling to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. It confirmed his suspicion that she gotten little to no sleep the past few days.

   “Cassandra.”

   “Hmm… Sorry.” Cassandra stifled a yawn and forced herself to focus.

   “You need to sleep.”

   “I’m fine.”

   “I would believe you if you weren’t fighting another yawn. When was the last time you slept?”

   “I caught a few hours.” Granted they were scattered and not very restful since sleeping in an upright chair wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world.

   "Put the book down and get some rest.” His head shot up when she began to move. “Where are you going?”

   Cassandra raised a brow.

   “If you can stomach being so close to me, there is plenty of room. It has to be far better than that chair.”

   “Just a bit.” Cassandra felt her cheeks burn at the desperate need to know how it felt to sleep beside him. She only envisioned different circumstances.

   Aiden shifted towards the other end of the bed. “Lay your head down, Lass.”

   Placing the book aside, Cassandra checked the life of the candles before settling down next to him. His warmth drew her close and she found her head moving on its own accord to rest on his chest. Through the haze of exhaustion, Cassandra swore she had a content sigh escape his lips. “Don’t let me sleep for too long.”

   “You’ve worried about me enough, Seeker. Rest.”

   “You make it sound like a chore.”

   “I can’t imagine it’s pleasurable.”

   “It’s not a chore,” Cassandra sleepily argued. “When you care for someone.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels rather clumsy. I tried to write something I've never really done smut wise and there is some character development as well. I keep picking at it and trying to rewrite things, so I wanted to post it and pray that it wasn't completely terrible.

   Upon finding the bed and room empty, Cassandra decided to start a hunt through the Keep to find the Inquisitor. She pulled the blanket from the bed to protect her from the slight chill in the air and lit a lantern before starting down the stairs. It was unusual for Aiden to disappear completely when sleep wouldn’t come to him. Sometimes, she would wake to find Aiden at the desk drying or others he would be lying awake beside her watching her sleep. He told her there was something comforting about basking in the fact she was real and willingly shared his bed with him.

    As the be expected, the main hall was empty and cast in shadows as only a few torches burned at such an early hour. Her first instincts were to go out and check the archery yard. Aiden took to honing his skills when his mind wouldn’t quiet in his usual ways. It was far too dark in the courtyard for his liking since it was a new moon.

   He wouldn’t have gone far.

   A thought led her down the hall to the war room. Cassandra slipped through the ajar door and found the man she’d been seeking. Several dead or half dying lanterns were scared near Aiden, on the table and the chair where he was passed out with his head pillowed on his arm on the table.

   Cassandra replaced the dead lantern next to him and placed it on the ground. Her gaze fell to the open journal and frowned. The image he’d been drawing was filled with darkness and despair. Cassandra flipped back a page and her stomach dropped. Aiden had sketched Redcliff Castle in ruins with shards, Cassandra concluded was red Lyrium, jutting out from the earth. In the sky was the breach, more violent than it had been in real life.

   This was a memory from the future they’d averted. Set off, no doubt, by his recent trip back to Redcliff a few days earlier. Aiden had drawn many dark memories from his past, his way of coping, but never of his time in that alternate timeline.

   Wanting to tuck the darkness away, Cassandra shut the journal before leaning down to brush a hand over his arm. “Aiden.” The rogue stirred at her touch but didn’t wake. That worried Cassandra. The inquisitor was a very light sleeper. She gave him a small shake. “Aiden, my love, wake up.”

   And he did, swinging his stick of graphite as if he wielded a blade. “Back you demon! I said back!”

   Anticipating such a reaction, Cassandra jumped back out of arms reach. “It’s okay. You’re safe,” She softly assured. “You’re in Skyhold.”

   “You will not trick me.”

   “It’s me.” She took a tentative step towards him. “Cassandra.”

   “Can’t be.” Breathing hard, Aiden’ hastily stood from his chair as if to escape her. “She’s dead. She died for me.”

   “I’m right here.” Aiden rubbed his throbbing temple. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t there. I didn’t stop it. Infected. My fault. I failed her.”

   Blanket falling from her shoulders, Cassandra grasped the rogue by the front of his tunic. “Look at me, Aiden. I said look!” She waited until his hazy glowing gaze locked onto hers. “I’m not infected. You closed the breach. You didn’t fail. You saved us from that future.”

   A moment or two passed before her words penetrated Aiden’s distorted mind. “Cassandra.” Hesitantly, he placed a hand against her marred cheek. He searched her dark eyes for any sign of red Lyrium. Finding none, he let out a shuddering breath. “Dream?”

   “Dream.”

   “Maker’s breath.” His knees gave out and found himself surprised when he landed in a chair. “Wait…Where are we?”

   “In the War Room.”

   “How’d I get here?”

   Cassandra fought the urge to frown. “You came down here after I’m assuming a night terror.”

   “Right.” Aiden scrubbed a hand over his tired face. He vaguely remembered the trip. “I didn’t want to wake you with the candlelight.”

   “I wish you would’ve.”

   “I’m sorry.”

   “Don’t apologize.”

   “C’mere.” Aiden tugged her onto his lap, taking in her appearance through the little light the lanterns provided. “Have you been walking through Skyhold in only my tunic?”

   “No one is awake.”

   “You’re going to catch your death.”

   “I had a blanket,” Cassandra softly argued. “And you’re changing the subject.”

   He stroked his thumb along her jaw. “You need your sleep. You’re still exhausted from your trip to  [Caer Oswin](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Caer_Oswin).” Upon mentioning it, the anger he’d been suppressing for the past few days broke free. He buried a hand in the short strands of her hair, twisting as he brought her head forward. “Something it seems we still need to discuss.”

   “So, it seems.” Cassandra wasn’t surprised by the anger. She’d been waiting for it for days now. “But I don’t understand how that correlates to what drove you from our bed.”

   “You left without me. I could’ve lost you.” Just like he did at Redcliff. His grip tightened as the memory took hold of him. “I told you not to go.”

   Sneering, Cassandra fisted her hand in his hair, yanking back so hard his head slammed against the chair. “And you think because we share a bed you can dictate what I do, Inquisitor?”

   “I wouldn’t dare do such a thing,” Aiden growled being her face closer. “I’m angry because you didn’t wait for me.”

   “You’re the one who left me behind to go to Redcliff with Dorian,” She shot back, shifting to straddle his hips. She could feel his arousal pulsating through his linen trousers.

   “Because I didn’t think you were ready.”

   “And treating me like a child is your solution?”

   “You were acting like one!” Arousal mixing with his anger, Aiden pulled her into a bruising kiss. She resisted for a moment before her stubbornness gave way to her own need. Aiden’s free hand gripped her by her hip, bucking against her bare heat. She was already dripping. He fought the urge to throw her onto the table and fuck her senseless. No, he wanted to prolong this. Torture her until she begged him to take her. “And I believe you made it clear such behavior should be punished.”

   Cassandra held his gaze as his hand slipped between them, his fingers exploring, but never touching where she desperately craved. “And what do you have in mind?”

   “It’s simple. You will do as I say.”

   The corner of her mouth curled upward. “And if I don’t?” As if he was anticipating her answer, he pinched hard at her pearl. The shock of the sharp pang of pain had Cassandra shamelessly grinding against his hand, seeking more. _Damn him!_

   Releasing his hold on her hair, Aiden took her by the chin to keep her in place to nip hard at her bottom lip. “I will spend the rest of the night driving you to the edge only to keep you from falling over. Then while you sit there wet and aching, I’ll find my own pleasure and leave you here naked, tied to this chair until someone finds you.”

   Her eyes narrowed. “You wouldn’t dare.”

   “You sure about that?”

   There was a glint in his eyes, one of challenge and knew he would follow through on his threat just to prove her wrong. Cassandra was certain, while he would leave her in such a state, he would come back for her before anyone could find her. “Seems I’m at your mercy, Trevelyan.”

   “Stand.”

   Cassandra wordlessly complied.

   Reaching up, Aiden grasped the opening of her tunic and ripped it down the middle. He smiled at her surprised gasp. “We’ve got the blanket and now turn around?”

   The steel in his voice sent shivers down her spine as she turned on command.

   He carefully drew the tattered fabric down her arms. “Hands behind your back. I’m going to tie them together.”

   There was a change in the inflection in his voice bringing it to a softer tone. He wasn’t telling but asking. Being completely bound would be a first for them. Aiden would restrict her reach from time to time with simply his grip, allowing her to escape if needed. He was asking for something far more than her consent. He was asking for complete and absolute trust.

   Pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, Aiden waited, not about to push her into anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Binding her may be too much. It may drag up memories left my Ormo and doing that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Aiden was about to toss the ruined tunic aside when she slipped her hands behind her back. “Cassandra?” there was another question in his voice: _Are you sure?_

   “I love you.” _I trust you._

The fact she did beyond reason was outside his comprehension. As tenderly as he could, Aiden secured her wrist together with the scraps of the tunic, tight enough to hold during her writhing, but loose enough to break free if needed with the right about of force.

   He laid one hand over her stomach, pushing until she was pressed against him, while the other brushed against her throat. He felt her swallow hard and begin to tremble as she silently waited for his next command. Smiling, Aiden nipped not so gently at her ear. “I’m going to torture, my dear Seeker. Pleasantly, of course,” He heard the sharp intake of her breath making his body pulse even more. Maker, it was taking all his willpower not to bend her over and fulfill his hunger for her. “But at any time, it becomes too much, you tell me to stop.” He may be the one dominating, but Cassandra was the one in charge. He never wanted to do anything to push or hurt her.

   Turning her head, she sought his gaze as their noses brushed. “Do with me as you please, Inquisitor.”

   A wolfish grin crossed his face, his hand once again finding the heat between her legs. He loved watching the pleasure skitter across her face and the way she bit her bottom lips to keep her noise of pleasure from becoming too loud. He knew by the way she ground her hips against his seeking fingers that she was already close to the edge. “Not yet,” He whispered slipping two fingers seamlessly into her. “Not until I tell you too.”

   Cassandra gasped at his words laced in a husky tone she’d never grow tire of. She found herself instinctively pulling on her restraints, wanting to reach back and touch him. There was a sense of relief in knowing that Aiden had left them loose enough that she could escape at any time. There was excitement instead of something dark and ugly left by her prior experience.

   “By Andraste’s mercy,” He purred into her ear. “You’re dripping. Such a gift you are. I’ve never thanked the Maker for anything in my life until you.”

   Cassandra arched against him. “Oh, Aiden.”

   Abruptly, he stopped and stepped away from her. Aiden enjoyed the sound he provoked from the warrior. As slow as he possibly could, he pulled at the laces of his linen trousers. He could feel her eyes, dark with hunger, need, and a tad dash of anger still lingering, tracked his every movement. “Turn around,” Aiden commanded, the thickness of his voice even surprising him. “And bend down across the table.”

   Cassandra couldn’t seem to get the message to her legs fast enough as once Aiden’s trousers fell to the floor, he grasped her by the back of her hair, spin her around before forcing her down on the War table. Neither of them gave a care to the map markers that went scattering in their wake. Cassandra’s lust filled mind left her reeling and leaving her completely off balance, so she was cried out in part shock when his fingers filled her again. Though coarse, his digits stroked the inside of her slick walls, touching everywhere she needed without uttering a word. The sheer fact Aiden could inflict such pleasure with just a few short touches left Cassandra positively breathless.

   Still clothed in his tunic, Aiden bent over her, rutting against her so his harden cock slid over the arse. “You’re close already.” He chuckled nipping at her bare shoulder.

   “Fuck,” Cassandra cursed trying her hardest to press against his hand as he intensified his pleasurable assault. Aiden answered by shifting, trapping her legs between his, preventing her from moving any further. Curling her toes, she twisted her hands helplessly in her restraints to answer the ache of her throbbing clit since Aiden was touching her everywhere but there. She was right on the edge, but before Cassandra could even start to slipper slide down, Aiden withdrew.

   “Wouldn’t be punishment if I let you have you want, now will it?”

   “Bastard!” Cassandra hissed trying to push herself from the table only to be pinned down by Aiden’s firm hand on her back.

   “I don’t think I told you to move.” Aiden’s hand skimmed up her damp thigh and pinched hard at the aching bundle of nerves.

   Cassandra felt her body convulse as pain and pleasure twisted together before rushing through her body. She pressed her cheek against the parchment of the map, letting Aiden have his way. In this new position, whether he realized it or not, had his arousal sliding through her slick folds. Not enough to drive her over the edge, but more than enough to keep her quivering and wanting more.

   Taking her by the chin, Aiden turned her face further until he could take her mouth in a ruthless kiss. There was desperation in his touch. A need to brand her to have a reminder of him and the fear he’d experienced by the fact she could’ve been hurt or worse been killed with him miles away. His hands fell to her hips, his grip bruising as he drew away. “Are you ready to listen to what I am saying?” He asked his breathing unsteady. “Or shall I take care of myself and leave you here?”

   Not trusting her voice, Cassandra shook her head and was rewarded with an almost chaste kiss to her scarred cheek. A rather gentle touch throwing her off guard because she was anything but prepared for Aiden to sink to his knees behind her. Even more for the first hard stroke of his tongue against her aching core. “By the light!” Her voice caught somewhere between a whimper and a scream filled the room. Another thing Cassandra didn’t seem to be prepared for was how predatory he was as his mouth works her. 

   Aiden could feel her thighs trembling Felt the blood pulsing in her as he latched his lips onto her clit and sucked hard. The sound she made was enough to have his cock jerking. Despite his promise to punish her, Aiden had to fight against the pure instinct to mount her. His fingers dug into her skin, piercing it with the tips of his nails. “Don’t move,” He growled when he noted the way she bucked wildly against him.

    Cassandra let out a whine of protest.

   “Don’t move,” Aiden repeated before burying his face between her thighs once more. He almost smiled at the way he felt the muscles of Cassandra’s legs contort and contract in protest at her stillness. It wasn’t in Cassandra’s nature to submit easily. One of many qualities he loved about her. And of course, that made Aiden all that more eager to do whatever he could to take her to the brink and shatter that resolve. He didn’t have to look up to know she’s biting her lips. Her sounds of pleasure were muffled, another form of resisting his ‘punishment’. Aiden hummed against her folds knowing that the simple vibrations would add another layer to her mount pleasure.

   And it was. Cassandra was being wound up like a bowstring. Her muscles strained as her body clenched in preparation for the tumble into oblivion. Each lap, nip, and suck pushed her further into a plane of inexplicable pleasure. To a new height. Cassandra dimly wondered if at some point soon they would hit the ceiling and start to fizzle out until there was nothing between them. “Aiden!”

    Abruptly, Aiden leaned back, keeping an iron-clad grip on her thighs to prevent her from rubbing them together. “Yes, my dear Seeker.”

   “Please,” Cassandra pleaded.

   “What?” Aiden asked in a feigned tone of shock.  “Do you need something?”

   The smugness in his voice nearly had Cassandra turning, but remained obedient in staying still. “You know what I need.”

   “This?” Aiden pressed a kiss to the apex of her left thigh and was rewarded with a low hiss. “Perhaps this?” He kissed the other and had her cursing his name to the Fade and back. “No? Oh, is it this?” Aiden methodically dragged his tongue along her slick folds. He was thoroughly impressed that Cassandra managed to keep herself still even if her moan of pleasure betrayed her.

   Cassandra felt him move, his bruising grip suddenly gone causing her to sway without the support. Before she could even question what he was doing, he was tugging her up and back by grasping her bound arms. Instincts told her to take charge, but she gave her trust to Aiden knowing that he wouldn’t lead her astray. And, thank heavens, because found such relief as she slowly slid down his harden arousal until he filled her to the brim.

   Sitting down, Aiden curled his fingers over her already bruising hips and simply enjoyed the sensation of being wrapped in her warmth sheath.

   She was throbbing from the inside out. The sensation was maddening. It drove her to lift ever so slightly to help ease the ache and earned a curt tap to her backside. A low growl rumbled in her throat.

   “Did I say you could move?”

   “Are we just going to sit here until someone finds us?” Cassandra hissed settling back down.

   “It would serve as punishment.”

   A small laugh escaped her even though it earned her with another slap. “I doubt you can hold on that long.” She didn’t have to see him to know that he was giving her a stare of death. “I can feel you. You’re rock hard and pulsating. I can feel your muscles trembling because you’re fighting against your urge to fuck me good and hard.”

    Aiden bit the back of her shoulder and released her. “Move, Cassandra.”

   Her brows furrowed. Without the use of her hands, Cassandra had no means to brace herself to give her the leverage she needed to move against him. She leaned forward and realized that such a move could prove to be disastrous. “If I fall and bust my head open, you’re explaining it to the healer.”

   Aiden took hold of her bound wrist, shoving her forward to prove that he would allow such a thing to happen.

   Smiling, Cassandra planted her feet firmly on the ground and spread her legs as wide as she could before lifting until the tip of his cock teased her entrance only to slam back down hard, taking him back into her body fully in one swift motion. Cassandra felt like she was gaining evening the playing ground at the animalistic noise Aiden made. Whether he intended to relinquish it or not, she seized the control as Aiden sat robbing him of any control the pace, so she was going to quench the sweet ache and fucked him fast and hard. The Inquisitor is reduced to wanton moans and hisses of pleasure with each of her thrust. Enough to, hopefully, distract him to allow her the release he’d been denying her.

   She wasn’t that lucky. Soon his noises became feral, processive even and he no longer simply sat back. While he allowed her to maintain the brutal pace, Aiden’s free hand slid up the plains of her stomach. “Remember,” He spoke between short and ragged breaths. His hand groped her left breast harshly, his calloused fingers rough against the delicate skin of her nipple as he pulled and twisted. The way her breath shuddered and her hips jerked, the pain was pleasurable and judging by the way she pressed into his palm, she wanted more. “Only when I say.”

   Cassandra set a brutal pace. “Aiden please,” She felt no shame in begging as the pleasure kept mounting to the point it was bursting at the seams. “I need too…”

   Throwing her off balance, Aiden shoved Cassandra up so she was empty again. He kept his grip firm to keep her steady as she swayed at the sudden change. “You need to do what I say and nothing more.”

    Cassandra hissed in disappointment. Her walls contracted, desperate to be filled again. She shook from head to toe with the need to find her release. Her will was strong, but Cassandra wasn’t sure how much more of this ‘punishment’ she could stand without taking the tumble. But that’s what Aiden did best. He pushed her to the brink of madness, stretching her boundaries, showing her the wonders of sexual desires that she’d never thought she’d experience.

   Standing with an iron-clad grip on her bound wrist, Aiden used the other to push her forward so her care arse was jutted out towards him. The first strike was somewhat soft, a warm-up blow, Cassandra concluded her mind already swimming to the point all she could do was beg for more. Of course, her lover didn’t disappoint. He came down harder and if it wasn’t for his hold, Cassandra was sure that she would’ve jerked forward straight into the table. _More_ , her min screamed knowing damn well if she asked for it he would stop and that was the last thing she wanted. With Aiden and only Aiden, did Cassandra feel comfortable enough to allow him to strip her of her clad iron control. To do so and still respect her they next morning.

   Aiden’s next strike was loud enough to echo around the empty room. Knowing that she wanted him to fuck her into submission had his heart swelling. She trusted him without a shadow of a doubt to fulfill that need with no fear that he wouldn’t push or hurt her. Growling like a hungry wolf, Aiden pushed her forward until she was bent over once again. He took his time exploring her slick fold enamored by the fact that she was truly dripping. All for him. His drenched fingers trailed up to between her cheeks, swirling around her puckered hole and the noise she made couldn’t be classified as human. Remembering Cassandra’s eagerness the few days before as he had her shamelessly rutting against both against his mouth and probing fingers nearly left Aiden dizzy.

     Struggling to breathe, Cassandra disregarded Aiden’s commanded and pressed eagerly back, silently telling him what she wanted without uttering a word. If she did, Aiden would purposely ignore her need as punishment. For what, she couldn’t even recall at the moment. All that registered with the almost painful ache between her legs and they way her core throbbed, desperate for a true release.

   “Has… Did…” Aiden found it difficult to think past the want to inflict as much pleasure as he could on her. He slipped one slick finger into the tight hole while he purposely slid his cock across her slit. The heat, the wetness, all of it was driving him past the point of pure madness. He knew that no matter how much time were to pass, Aiden would never be full. Never have enough of this exquisite woman who was both his heart and soul. He wished he could find the courage to voice those feelings. “Did your mage touch you like this? Did you let him strip you down? Have you at his mercy.”

   Engulfed in the scorching heat of the fire he kept stoking inside her, Cassandra could only nod. No, there was different from anything she’d experience with Ralyen. It was so much MORE.

   “I’m going to fuck you right here,” Aiden vowed, curling his fingers inside her and felt her clench him tight in anticipation. “But not tonight.”

   Cassandra let out a disgruntled noise when she once again found herself empty. Thankfully, Aiden seemed to be nearing the end of his rope as he took hold of her waist and drove himself back into her dripping wet core. There wasn’t an ounce of shame as a scream tore from her throat. He didn’t set a gentle pace. It’s was bruising, feverish, and demanding. He was one a single-minded track and that was to fill her, touching every place possible, with each thrust more brutal than the last. More marker went scattering. Even the lantern fell and shattered against the floor. Both of them were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t give a care since the flame burnt out.

    Aiden curled himself around her, one hand keeping an iron grip on a hip and the other planted firmly on the table to give him extra leverage to put into his movements. The noises falling from her lips and filling the room were maddening. Soon, he found himself snarling with each sharp snap of his hips like a wild beast closing in on his prey after a long hunt. Cassandra wasn’t idle, she hardly ever was in such a situation. She was meeting him, beat for beat, just as frantic and desperate as he was. And he loved that about her. Being with her was like battling a dragon and Aiden always walked away with his fair share of marks. Ones he always wore with pride.

    Cassandra cried out at the sensation of Aiden purposely dragging his nails over her thighs with enough pressure to leave welts. “Aiden, please,” Cassandra breathlessly pleaded, her body throbbing as it thirsted for the release he kept denying her.

   Aiden decided to end his torture. Even though she was in the throes of passion, seeing her suffering was too much for him. Fumbling, he fought the knots until the torn tunic fell free. He didn’t give her time to react before he had her on her back, sending even more map makers scattering. “Look at me, Seeker.” Voice thick with emotions, he hooked her legs around his narrow waist, sinking deep back into her heat.

   Cassandra screamed this time around. His name echoing off the walls.

   “Not yet.” Sweat beaded off his brow, droplets raining down every time he lunged forward.

   “Damn you, you bastard.”

   He slid his hand into her hair, lifting her until he could press his sweaty brow to hers. “Despite what you think, I’m not mad at you for ignoring my request and going off on your own.”

   Fighting to be obedient, Cassandra gritted her teeth. A hard endeavor as each thrust, more powerful than the last, drove her closer and closer towards madness. “Could’ve fooled me.”

   Even Aiden was fighting off his own release. “You could’ve been hurt and I wouldn’t have been there.” His fingers twisted in her short locks. “I’d pray to the Maker to never see you hurt and suffering like in Crestwood. But I never don’t want to be there to help. To comfort.”

   “Oh, Aiden.”

   The hand clutching her waist slipped between them seeking her swollen bundle of nerves. He felt glorious in provoking such a powerful sound from his Seeker. “Let go, Cassandra.”

   That’s all it took. A simple command and she arched against him, her hands clutching at his shoulder, and teeth sinking into the skin at his throat. She shook violently from head to toe as her release tore through her.

   “Blessed Andraste.” Feeling her spasm around him broke Aiden’s own control and tumbled over the edge with her.

   Even after the tidal wave of pleasure subsided, Casandra clung to the Inquisitor, enjoying the last of Aiden’s lazy strokes as he began to come down from his own high. “Aiden.” She brushed her lips over one of the many darkening love bites along his throat. She basked in the fact that he would wear her mark for the next few days for all of Skyhold to see. Not a rare sight, but she’d never tire of it.

   Legs trembling, Aiden fell back into the chair, taking care to keep himself nestled within her. He wasn’t quite ready to break contact just yet. Cupping the back of her head, Aiden brought her brow to rest against his. “Cassandra…” Once again, the Maker forsaken words were caught in his throat, burning to be released.  There was no doubt in his mind that this woman in his arms held both his heart and soul in her hands. He was far too afraid to speak them allowed for reasons he didn’t quite understand.

   Cassandra knew what he was trying to say, so she said them for him. After all, she’d never tire of telling him. “I love you, Aiden Trevelyan.” She nuzzled his scarred cheek, feeling him smile as his eyes tightened around her. She always felt utterly safe when inside them. “So, Inquisitor, is your punishment done?”

   “For the moment,” Aiden stated. “There might be a bit more once I get my breath back.”

   The man was completely incorrigible. “Maybe we should take it upstairs after we tried to put the markers in their correct spots.”

   “Why bother?”

   “Because I don’t feel like getting another tongue lashing that we once again neglected to use our perfectly good bed for our intimate activities.”

   “Where is the fun in that?” Aiden drew her back with a grin. “And you, my lady, have instigated more than a few of our-how’d you put it-intimate activities. Plus, we use our bed plenty.”

   She feathered her fingers through his short hair. “You make me feel young. Adventurous. Desirable… Sexy.” Cassandra flushed at her own words.

   “You’re all that and more, Cassandra. So much more. All I can think is how blighted lucky I am that you can even want a man like me.” His mouth twitched. “Then all I can think about is getting my hands on you.”

   Laughing, she gave him a quick kiss. “I’m getting cold.”

   After they cleaned themselves up with the tattered remains of Cassandra’s tunic, Aiden wrapped the blanket tightly around her shoulders and picked up the sole lit lantern to place it on the table. Cassandra tasked him to clean the broken one while she began the impossible task of rearranging the map markers. She didn’t even know why she tried. There was no way of she could recall a quarter of them. Her cheeks began to burn. Cullen was going to take one look and know exactly what happened. She was already mortified that her friend had seen them having sex in the first place.

   “What’s wrong?”

   “There is no way I can look Cullen in the face at our morning ops meeting.”

   “Not like he hasn’t seen our act for himself.”

   “Not helping, Trevelyan.”

   “It’s cute when you blush.”

   “Shut up.”

   “Make me.”

   “Oh, I intend to,” Aiden assured. “Once we get upstairs.”


End file.
